


Navigator

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, Flirting, Flirty Lance, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Motorcycles, Protective Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), mild stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: "Have you felt unsafe on campus? Threatened? Afraid to walk around campus? We will walk with you!"“I was wondering … are there any more services you provide?”Keith frowns down at the words in his book. What does this guy think this is? Keith reluctantly lifts his head, a snarky remark ready on his lips — but he’s briefly stunned into silence when he’s greeted with a pair of bright blue eyes and a mischievous smile.“What do you mean?” Shiro asks. There’s still a friendly smile on his lips, but Keith can see the same confusion on his face.“Well,” the boy says, leaning his hip against the table, “I know you’ll accompany people who feel unsafe walking alone around campus, but …,” he pauses, and the cheeky smile on his lips gets even wider. “I’m sure everyone would be thrilled if you did more than that.” And then the guy winks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo everyone! :D Here I am FINALLY finding the time and motivation to start posting this baby! And I'm SO excited! I've been working on this fic for a long time now, planning it and I'm so happy that I finally started writing it! :D This will be quite some project and I sure hope you guys will stick around! :D
> 
> This fic was inspired by a post I found online about two bros walking people who feel unsafe around the campus (You can see the pic [here](https://www.reddit.com/r/HumansBeingBros/comments/5d259k/good_guys_with_this_sign_promoting_basic_humanity/)) and my mind was like: Okay, but Klance. And everyone who knows me for more than two seconds knows that I have a weakness for protective Keith, so this fic is COMPLETELY self-indulgent. That's why I made this fic about Keith being ace too. Because I think it suits him and because I CAN! So this goes out to all my ace and aro peeps, I love you, you're awesome <3 
> 
> Anyway, my life has been really messy these past few months and I'm really sorry that I didn't post much ;A; I have to look for a new job and my mental health is a little,, all over the place LMAO So in order to keep working on this, I wanted to share it with you guys! Because all your kudos and comments are what keeps me going rn! So if you like this, PLEASE let me know! :D

„Hellooo there, I have a question.”

Keith’s gaze is glued to the book in his hands, and he doesn’t even think about letting someone interrupt him now. Let Shiro handle that.

“How can I help you?”

Sure enough, Shiro is more than pleased to help. This whole thing was his idea anyway, so he can do the large part of the work.

“I was wondering … are there any more services you provide?”

Keith frowns down at the words in his book. What does this guy think this is? Keith reluctantly lifts his head, a snarky remark ready on his lips — but he’s briefly stunned into silence when he’s greeted with a pair of bright blue eyes and a mischievous smile.

“What do you mean?” Shiro asks. There’s still a friendly smile on his lips, but Keith can see the same confusion on his face.

“Well,” the boy says, leaning his hip against the table, “I know you’ll accompany people who feel unsafe walking alone around campus, but …,” he pauses, and the cheeky smile on his lips gets even wider. “I’m sure everyone would be thrilled if you did more than that.” And then the guy winks.

Keith closes his book with a loud thud.

“What exactly are you implying?”

Keith has met enough people like him to know where this is going. When they first set up this booth, a lot of people came by who just wanted to use this as an excuse to get closer to Shiro.

But Shiro wouldn’t be Shiro if he didn’t manage to make it _very_ clear that they were only trying to build a safe environment on campus for everyone. Occasionally, guys like this show up though.

Keith glares at him as ocean blue eyes turn in his direction.

“Hey, easy there! I was just kidding,” the boy laughs, hands raised in defense, and Keith is completely taken aback by this quick change of attitude.

“I really admire what you guys are doing here. It’s a great thing.”

The mischievous smile turns into a genuine one, with soft and honest eyes.

“Thank you. We’re doing our best,” Shiro says, ever so friendly as he chuckles. Keith exhales through his nose. Shiro is the most patient person he knows — even with obnoxious guys like this.

Keith sits up, ready to tell the guy to get lost if he’s not here to ask one of them to walk with him — when he sees it. Sees the quick glance the boy throws over his shoulder.

“Anyway, I’m insulted that you don’t remember me!”

Suddenly the boy’s attention is on Keith, throwing him off his guard.

“Huh?”

“Dude, really? The name’s Lance? We were in the same statistic class first semester?”

Keith stares at him. Short brown hair, sun kissed skin,broad shoulders, legs for days — he has no idea.

“I have no idea.”

Lance blows up his cheeks at that. “ _Rude_! We were always competing for the top of the class, how could you forge-“

“Hey, Lance. What are you doing here?”

Lance freezes, eyes going wide and every alarm in Keith’s head goes off. His gaze darts to the person who addressed Lance. He’s a head taller than Lance with dark hair and freckles dusting over his pale cheeks.

“Hey, Chad,” Lance finally says, turning towards him with a wobbly smile. “Didn’t see you there, buddy.”

Chad frowns, reading the sign they sat up in front of their table, before turning to Lance with a worried expression. “Lance, I didn’t know you felt unsafe here. If you need someone to walk with you, I’ll gladly accompany you to your bus stop.”

“Oh! Nonono,” Lance says quickly, waving his hands in front of his chest,” I was just ummm picking up my friend Keith here.”

So, Keith’s instincts were right. Something is off.

“I didn’t know you were friends,” Chad says, eyeing Keith from the side, and Keith can’t help but glare at him.

“We are. Do you have a problem with that?”

“I – No, no of course not.” Chad says, clearly surprised by Keith’s aggressiveness.

Keith pushes his chair back with a loud screech and shoulders his heavy messenger back.

“We should hurry if we want to catch that movie,” he says, not looking at Lance as he puts his book in his bag.

“Have fun,” Shiro says, a knowing look on his face.

“Yeah, we should really hurry. Sorry, Chad!” Lance says, walking backwards as he waves.

“Let’s go,” Keith says, not without throwing Chad another sharp look as he walks past him.

* * *

“So, what’s the deal with that guy.”

“Wow, right to the point, huh?” Lance asks with an awkward laugh. “I thought you guys would be more discrete.”

“Yeah, that’s more Shiro’s thing,” Keith says, grimacing. If he’s honest, he’s not all that good at this whole walking-people-around-campus thing. But Shiro asked him, and he’ll gladly feel a little awkward doing small talk when it makes someone feel safer.

Lance let’s out a long sigh, his shoulders dropping along with it. “Thank you for playing along. That guy just won’t get a clue, it’s frustrating.”

“Is he harassing you?”

Keith readjusts the bag on his shoulder. They’re walking over the crowded atrium, people hurrying past them to get to their next class. It’s sunny, but quite windy, so Lance wraps his jacket tighter around himself.

“That’s- … not really?” Lance says, wrinkling his nose. “Well, I mean he won’t stop bothering me, so-“

Keith frowns. “Spit it out already.”

“Geez, fine!” Lance says with a huff. “Okay, so he asked me for a date like two weeks ago, I told him I’m not interested, buuuuut seems like he didn’t get the fucking memo.”

“So, he’s following you?”

Lance purses his lips. “I don’t think so, he just shows up and talks to me all the goddamn time. It’s annoying,” he pauses, “and a little creepy.”

“You should just tell him to fuck off again.”

Lance laughs, his eyes crinkling a little at the corner. “Thanks for the advice.”

“You’re welcome,” Keith says, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Lance’s eyes flit down to his lips for a second, his own smile growing even wider.

“So. _Keith_.”

Lance’s voice sounds cheeky, and an uncomfortable feeling spreads in Keith’s stomach at the tone.

“Now that I finally have the opportunity to speak to you, I _have_ to ask this.” Lance leans in, too close for comfort, and there’s a spark in his eyes that makes Keith’s heart pick up its pace. “Are the rumors true?”

“What – What rumors?”

“Is the great Keith Kogane gay?” Lance asks.

Just like that. Straightforward and without missing a beat. Keith’s lips part in surprise.

“There are rumors?”

“Oh, come on!” Lance groans, throwing his head back in exasperation “ _Everyone_ on campus who’s into guys is dying to know the answer!”

Keith snorts. “Yeah, right.”

“It’s the truth!” Lance yells, his hands grabbing both straps of his backpack as he glares at Keith. “How can you not know that?”

“Then why didn’t they just ask me?”

“ _Because_ you look like you’d kill anyone who dares to ask, dude,” Lance sighs. “With that constant frown on your face.” He points his index finger between his own eyes.

“Oh, and you’re brave enough?” Keith asks, an amused smirk stealing its way to his lips.

“Obviously, I have a death wish.”

That coaxes a real laugh out of Keith, and he turns his head to hide it. He still gets a dazzling smile in return.

“So? Is it true?”

Keith tilts his head, humming in thought. They’re already on the other side of the campus, walking straight up to the bus stop. For a second, he contemplates to just leave Lance hanging. He’s not exactly someone who shares personal stuff with strangers, but … he might make an exception.

“Not quite,” Keith says, “I’m ace. Still into guys though.”

Lance falters in his step.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, reluctantly turning towards Lance as they stop by the street. Lance studies him for a second, and then he pouts.

“Oh man that’s too bad.”

Keith’s stomach churns. He shouldn’t have said anything after all. He gathers his strength, ready to tell off just another guy, when Lance continues.

“That means I’ll have to woo you with my personality, since all of _this_ ,” he gestures to his body with a flourish of his hands, jutting out his hips in a sassy manner, “won’t work.”

Keith stares at him for a solid second — then he snorts loud and ugly, earning himself an amused chuckle from Lance.

“See? It’s already working. I made you laugh,” Lance says with a grin, but he gets distracted when the bus pulls up to the curb.

“I don’t know about that,” Keith says, suddenly confident as he watches Lance pull out his ticket. “With just your looks you might have had a chance. “

“What?”

Lance stops in his tracks, eyes wide in utter confusion.

“I may be ace, but I’m not blind,” Keith says, sending Lance a last smirk, before he turns on his heels. He keeps walking and laughs to himself when he hears how Lance gets yelled at for blocking the door.

Keith hums, pushing his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket. For the very first time, Keith actually enjoyed walking someone around campus, and he really wouldn’t mind seeing Lance again.

* * *

Keith’s eyebrow twitches, his foot pressing down on the gas paddle, but the golf cart just won’t move any faster.

“Faster, Kogane!”

The shout is accompanied by loud cackling from the back-seat and Keith grabs the wheel a little tighter. He would like to close his eyes and take a deep breath like Shiro always tells him to do. He can’t exactly do that while driving though, so he just inhales deeply through his nose.

He really _really_ could be doing something better than driving drunk students around campus in a shitty golf cart — but he needs the money. He tries to think about the parts he still has to buy for his bike, but it’s hard to focus with a bunch of drunk girls cheering behind him.

“I’m really sorry about these two,” Axca sighs, and Keith sends her a quick glance.

“It’s fine.”

“Hey! You don’t have to apologize for us!” Zethrid shouts, words slurred.

“Tell her, babe!”

“With the way you two act, I _do_ have to apologize,” Axca says, sending a glare over her shoulder.

“Oh, Come on! Keithy-boy can take it, right?”

Ezor pops up in Keith’s line of sight, her arms folded on the backrest in front of her.

“I can tolerate it.”

Ezor throws her head back, barking out a loud laugh, before she gets pulled back by her girlfriend.

“Really. Sorry,” Axca says as she faces forward again. Keith doesn’t reply. They’re not exactly what he’d call friends, but it’s not a bother to talk to her from time to time.

Keith turns a corner, and now he can hear the loud sounds of a party in the distance. Probably just another frat-party. Not that he’s ever been to one of these. Or any party. The thing is that he’s not exactly good at socializing. He gets along with the old guys in the workshop, but people his age? Difficult.

That’s why the encounter form last week just won’t leave his mind. Lance, the cheerful boy with bright blue eyes. A small smile steals its way to Keith’s lips at the memory of him. It’s been a while since he had such a fun conversation with someone that isn’t Shiro, Adam or an old guy who knows a lot about motorbikes.

Keith saw him on campus a few times last week, and two times Lance noticed him too, grinning and waving. Keith would never admit it out loud, but he had hoped that Lance would come over and talk to him. He didn’t though.

Keith pulls up at the curb in front of a three-story building and a lawn full of drunk students.

“Here we are,” Keith says flatly as he watches how a boy crashes down with a broken folding chair.

“Sweet! Thanks, Keithy-boy!” Ezor sing-songs, trying to not fall on her face as she clumsily gets out of the cart.

“Careful, sweetheart.” Zethrid is right behind her though, a large hand on her back. Keith has to admit that they might be annoying drunks, but they’re still a sweet couple.

“Thank you. Have a nice evening,” Acxa says in that polite and cautious manner of hers. Keith only nods in acknowledgment. He watches the three of them as they walk over the crowded lawn, greeting people left and right. Must be exhausting.

Keith pulls out his phone and the app for the night shuttle service. His next pick-up should be close, he got the request fifteen minutes ago.

“Guyyyyys, that’s my ride! Don’t miss me too much!”

Keith lifts his gaze from his phone when a familiar voice sounds over the loud bass of the music and the chatter of too many people.

“Get home safe!”

“Don’t stay up too late, honeyyyy.”

“Shut up, Pidge. Hunk, make sure she behaves.”

“I don’t need a babysitter, Lance!”

“I’m counting on you, Hunk!”

“Got it.”

“Hey!”

Keith still has his phone in his hands when someone walks up to his cart, leaning down to look at him.

“Good evening, Mr. Driver - _oh!_ ”

Keith is greeted with a wide and dazzling smile.

“Keith, my man! I didn’t know you’re a driver!”  

Lance hops into the cart, turning towards him with an excited glint in his eyes that catches Keith off guard.

“Oh, um yeah, I am,” Keith says, still staring at Lance like an idiot. Lance however doesn’t seem to mind.

“That’s so cool! I never saw you around before, and I use this service like every week,” Lance laughs, getting comfortable in the passenger seat.

“I don’t have that many shifts,” Keith says, finally putting his phone away.

“Man, that’s a shame, we could’ve seen each other every week.” Lance says, a playful smile on his lips, and suddenly Keith remembers the stupid, flirty things he said the last time they met. He feels heat creep onto his face, so he quickly averts his gaze.

“So, where should I take you?”

“Oh, right. All the other ones already know where I live,” Lance chuckles. “We have to go alllll the way over to the Balmera dorm.”

“Really?” Keith asks, “That’s on the other side of the campus.”

“Ugh, yeah I know. It sucks, but it’s cheap, so.” Lance shrugs, a sheepish smile on his face. “I mean, if it’s too far for you, I can-“

“No, that’s fine,” Keith says quickly, looking over his shoulder as he pulls away from the curb.

“Alright then,” Lance says with a snort, and Keith wonders if he’s always in a good mood. He can’t imagine Lance without that smile.

Keith watches him from the corner of his eye as he leans back into the seat, his upper-body tilted in Keith’s direction.

“So, tell me, Keith. Are you like the patron of this campus?”

“Huh?”

“Well, I mean you walk students around campus, you drive them around campus. You must have a protective streak in you.”

“No, not really,” Keith says, looking at Lance when he stops at a crossroad. “I do this because it’s easy and I need the money, and I only help out at the booth from time to time because Shiro asked me too.”

Lance smiles, wrapping his jacket tighter around his frame as he leans his cheek against the headrest. “Shiro, huh? You guys are friends?”

“And roommates,” Keith says, accelerating again.

“So … you ever had a crush on him?”

Keith pulls a face. “Oh god, no.”

“What, that’s a valid question,” Lance says, laughter bubbling out of his mouth.

“It’s really not.”

“Dude, Shiro is _hot_.”

Keith slows down, sending a glare in Lance’s direction which is only met with another wide grin.

“Don’t even _think_ about it.”

“Woah, I wasn’t thinking anything!” Lance says, trying to sound honest, but Keith can still hear that smile.

“You would just get hurt. Shiro has been with Adam since they were thirteen. You don’t have a chance.”

“Oh man,” Lance whines, dramatically flopping back in his seat. “Sexy _and_ gay.”

“And taken,” Keith adds, sending Lance another pointed look when he stops at a crossing, letting a bunch of laughing students pass the street.

“Well, luckily he has a cute roommate.”

Lance winks at him, and Keith needs a solid minute until the words reach his brain. Then his heart does something funny in his chest, sending searing heat to his cheeks.

“Shut up.”

“Oh my god, did that work?” Lance asks, laughing as he leans forward, but Keith averts his gaze. “Maybe I can woo you with my personality after all.”

So, he didn’t forget their conversation. Keith is about ready to die.  

“Sorry, man. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Lance suddenly says, voice soft but still amused. “Sometimes, I just talk too much.”

He rubs the back of his neck, an apologetic expression on his face.

“No, It’s – it’s fine,” Keith says awkwardly, his eyes focused on the road again.

“Good,” Lance says, and then faces forward. Silence settles between them — and around them. The campus is eerily empty, just a few people passing by. It’s almost two a.m. on a weekday after all. The only sound disrupting the silence is the soft whirring coming from the electric golf cart. Usually, Keith isn’t bothered by silence, but right now it feels suffocating.

He’s known Lance for — maybe two hours in total — but he has the feeling that being quiet is not something that comes natural to Lance. Keith adjusts his grip on the wheel. His hands are a little sweaty, his heart is beating a little too fast, a queasy feeling slowly but surely spreads in his stomach. He wets his lips, ready to say something, _anything_ when Lance speaks up.

“Soooo, you’re ace?”

“Um,” Keith says hesitantly, confused by the sudden change of topic. “Yeah?”

“But not aromantic, right?”

“I, well – no?”

“Okay.”

Keith sends another quick glance Lance’s way and sees a tiny smile on his lips.

“You know, you’re the first person who didn’t give me shit for being ace.”

The words are out of Keith’s mouth before he has the chance to think. His throat closes; he has no idea why he said that.

“Really?”

Keith hears how Lance shifts again, the soft rustling of the light blue windbreaker he’s wearing.

“Yeah, I mean most people don’t even know it’s a thing, but I swear to god if someone asks me if I’m a plant one more time, I’m gonna rip someone’s throat out.”

Lance laughs so hard he rocks back into the seat and hits his head. “Dude, _oh_ my god,” he wheezes. “Did someone really say that?”

Keith grins, risking a look at Lance whose eyes are brimming with tears from laughter.

“Yeah. Trust me, I couldn’t believe it either.”

“What did you do?”

“I turned around and left.”

Lance snorts. “Good response. I’m bi, so I hear shit like that all the time too.”

Keith perks up at that but doesn’t know what to say.

“That’s- uh-“

“Seriously, it’s so annoying!” Lance chimes in with a groan,” I mean just because I like both girls and boys, doesn’t mean I’m a – a _whore_! Or that I’ll just date anyone! Some people really need to get a clue!”

“People like that guy last time? What was his name? James?”

“Wow. You’re _really_ bad with names.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Keith says, grimacing.

“His name is Chad, but I really don’t feel like talking about him right now,” Lance says, crossing his arms with a huff.

Keith leaves it at that, although he _is_ curious if that guy had the guts to chat Lance up again. Judging by Lance’s reaction, he still didn’t learn his lesson.

Keith turns a corner, leading the golf cart away from the main building and onto the road to the remote dorms. It’s getting darker around them, the street in front only illuminated by the faint orange light of the street lamps.

A small smile spreads on Keith’s lips. This is part of the charm of Voltron university — there’s a huge park right in the middle between the different buildings. It’s a quiet oasis in the chaotic college world, and every time Keith passes by, he thinks that he has to come here more often.

“I really like this place,” Lance says, his voice hushed, but not quite a whisper. Keith looks at him, sees the way his eyes melt into a soft expression as he watches the trees they pass. Keith slows the cart down.

“Me too.”

Silence settles between them again, but this time it’s nice. Somehow, Keith quickly finds himself feeling comfortable around Lance. He glances to the side. Lance seems just as comfortable, huddled into his jacket, arms slung around him. A small smile steals its way onto Keith’s lips, along with a giddy feeling in his gut.

He trains his eyes back on the road as they reach another crossroad. His favorite one.

Now some people might think it’s weird to have a favorite crossroad, but right there, in the middle is a huge tree. It’s old and fascinating, looming high above everything else. Keith has no idea what kind of tree it is, but for some reason, he always felt a serene air around it.

“Turn left!”

Keith flinches, almost yanking the wheel with him, when Lance sits up with a yell.

“What?”

“I’m the navigator, so turn left!” Lance says again, leaning forward to stretch his arm across Keith’s field of view to point to the left.

“Wha- but that way is longer!” Keith protests, slowing down the cart in front of the tree to look at Lance.

Lance is still leaning close, and Keith can see the playful glint in his eyes when a wide grin spreads on his lips.

“I know.”

Keith parts his lips, ready to say something — but suddenly there’s no air left in his lungs when Lance only grins wider, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith faces forward again, his heart beating a mile per minute as he steers the wheel without another word. When he turns left in front of the tree and hears Lance cheer, he feels like he revealed more than he intended to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo everyone and happy holidays if you celebrate them! :D I don't know why it took me so long to update this, but at last here I am! :D I actually wrote quite a bit for this story already, but it's still pretty much unedited! Since I have a lot of other projects I can't tell you about just yet :3c (It's zines and I'm hella excited asjhags) ANYWAY I hope you like this short and sweet chapter :D 
> 
> I'm so floored by the positive responses I got for this fic! Since it has a really special place in my heart. I've been dying to write it and I'm having SO much fun! :D Also, you guys can now find me on Instagram too! :D I'm more active on insta and twitter now ever since the tumblr purge ashlaj so If you want to know more about me and my writing progress check out my insta :D

Keith tightens the lace on his shoes and stands up, tapping the floor with the tip of his feet. He grabs his ankle and pushes it up behind him, stretching his thighs again for good measure.

“Going out already?”

Keith turns around and almost snorts. Shiro is standing in the door, glasses askew and scratching his stubbled chin. 

“Like every day.”

Shiro groans. 

“I still have no idea how you manage to do that every morning.”

“It’s important to stay in shape. You should know that.”

“I do,” Shiro says, leaning heavily against the wall. “But I prefer not to do it so early.”

“I like it. It’s quiet.”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Shiro says, waving his hand. “Will you get me something from the coffee shop?” 

Keith rolls his eyes when he sees the weak attempt of puppy eyes Shiro throws him. 

“Sure.”

“You’re the best,” Shiro sighs. Keith only laughs and turns away to scroll through the playlist on his phone. 

“Oh, hey by the way. Did you see that guy again? Lance?”

Keith flinches in surprise, hoping that Shiro didn’t notice. 

“Um, yeah. He used the night shuttle the other day.”

“Hm,” Shiro makes, and it’s enough for Keith to turn around. 

“What?”

Shiro rubs the back of his neck. “It’s just … he showed up at the booth the other day? He looked a little worse for wear. Didn’t want me to walk with him though, he seemed a little embarrassed.”

Keith’s heart sinks.

“When was that?”

Shiro frowns. “I think it was Monday? Or Tuesday? I’m not sure.”

Keith runs a hand over his mouth. Lance didn’t say a word about that on Friday. Maybe something happened at the weekend. His stomach churns at the thought.

“I’m sure it’s nothing too serious, I just thought you’d like to know,” Shiro says, pulling Keith out of his thoughts. 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

A sly grin spreads on Shiro’s lips. “You seemed to like him.”

Keith’s heart skips a beat, but he throws a glare over his shoulder.

Shiro laughs as he holds up his hands in defense. 

“Just saying.”

Keith huffs and turns. 

“See you later.”

“Bye.”

* * *

Running frees Keith’s head. He can focus on his breath, the thrum of his feet against the pavement, the heavy beat of his heart inside his chest. It’s just him and the road. Thankfully he can tune out the world with the music in his ears. Back when he was in school, he could run in the woods, now he has to make do with the route in the city. It’s not bad though, this early it’s barely crowded.

Keith waits at a crossroad, jogging in place as he waits for the traffic light to turn green. Next to him stands a woman with a big black dog and Keith can’t help but grin at him. He wishes he could have a dog, but his apartment doesn’t allow any animals. It sure would be nice to have someone by his side when he goes for his morning run though. 

The light changes and Keith passes the woman and the dog. Lance would be a great runner with those long legs of his. He could probably give Keith a run for his money with a little training.  A smile steals its way onto Keith’s face. Maybe he should ask him the next time they meet. After all Lance had said “See you soon” when they parted ways last week. 

A heavy sigh falls from Keith’s lips as he turns a corner. If he’d had the courage to ask Lance for his number, he could’ve sent him a message, but alas he didn’t do that. He regrets it now – even more so after what Shiro said.  

Shiro was right – he likes Lance. It’s not like he _likes_ likes him, but – Lance is fascinating. Something about him, his bright and open personality, pulls Keith in his direction. He really regrets not asking for his number, but he didn’t want Lance to think that he’s – well – _interested_. Heat rises to Keith’s cheeks. Luckily, he’s already flushed from exhaustion.

Keith represses a groan. Human interaction is hard.

_ But this is easy _ , he thinks, a smile spreading on his lips when he reaches his destination. He slows into a jog, taking out his earbuds when he sees a familiar figure in front of the building.

“Hey, Coran.”

“Keith, my boy!” Coran whirls around with a wide smile hidden under his massive moustache. “How are you today?” 

“Great. Was just passing by and thought I’d say hi.”

“To me or your bike?” Coran asks, raising an eyebrow which steals a chuckle from Keith’s lips. 

“Both.”

“Well, come on in then!” Coran chirps, pressing the clipboard to his chest. “I just finished my check-up! This beauty is gonna be picked up soon.”

Keith eyes the bike standing in front of the shop. Pretty, but not as pretty as his. 

He quickly wipes the sweat from his forehead before he follows Coran into the small building. There’s only one car hoisted up, and he sees a familiar pair of feet stuck underneath it. 

“Hey Blaytz,” he says and snorts when he only gets a grunt in response and a dirty hand that slips out to greet him. 

“Alfor isn’t here if you wanted to see him,” Coran says, scribbling something on his clipboard with a frown.

“Is he still negotiating with that other guy?”

“Zarkon,” Coran spits with a glare in his eyes that makes Keith raise his eyebrows. 

“I’m not gonna lie, my boy,” Coran says with a heavy sigh, “it’s really hard to get customers these days. Maybe we’re forced to team up with them to keep this store alive.”

Coran looks around the small shop with longing eyes. Keith knows how much its means to him, and his heart aches. 

“Look, Coran,” he starts, taking a step forward. “If you want me to pay more then I-“

“Nonsense!” Coran interrupts him, mustache bristling. “I told you that it’s fine! We’ll let you know if anything changes.”

Keith sighs. “Alright.” 

He can’t help but feel a little guilty though. Alfor and Coran were more than willing to help when he was looking for a place to park his bike. They even let him use all their equipment to do the repairs. Keith pays them a little for rent, and buys all the parts from their shop, but it still doesn’t feel enough. 

“Now let’s see how Red is doing, eh?” Coran says with a wink, and Keith follows him deeper into the shop. 

“What about the order I send you last week?”

“Oh, right! It should arrive next Thursday,” Coran says over his shoulder as they enter the smaller garage in the back. ”She’s really starting to look good, huh?”

Keith smiles. “Took me long enough.”

“I’m sure your father would be proud,” Coran says, his voice so gentle Keith feels a little flustered. 

“I hope so,” he whispers, and his heart blooms in his chest when his eyes fall on the bike in front of them.

There it is, red and black, polished to perfection. The bike used to be his father’s, but he stopped driving after Keith was born. He had to take care of a baby after Keith’s mom left them for a mission after all. Keith inherited it after he died in that fire. As it turned out being a firefighter was already dangerous enough.

Keith steps forward, running a finger over the letters engraved on the side. His father loved this bike, and he promised to do the same – but getting a bike this old up and running again takes more work than he thought. 

“Just a little more work, and soon you’ll be cruising the streets with her,” Coran says, making a waving motion with his arms.

Keith laughs.

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

Keith continues his route after a quick chat with the other workers at the shop. He has a class at 10 - and another important mission. After all he promised Shiro to get him something from the coffee shop. This something being a strong coffee and something sweet. 

Keith slows down as he turns a corner, his chest heaving as he wipes his forehead yet again. The coffee shop is small and cozy, not too crowded so Keith stops by from time to time on his morning runs. Usually because  _ someone _ asked him for sweets again. 

The bell chimes when Keith pushes the door open and he steps aside to let a girl pass. He returns her polite smile and enters the warm shop. There are a few customers, sitting at the small tables, reading their morning paper or checking their phones, but it’s not as crowded as the big-name stores. 

Keith walks up to the counter, opens his mouth, and almost bites his tongue when the cashier turns around. 

“Welcome, how can I hel-  _ Oh _ !”

Lance’s customer smile turns into a bright genuine one. “Keith!”

“Um, hi.”

“What are the chances, man,” Lance laughs, leaning his elbows on the counter. “I’m slowly starting to think that you’re stalking me.”

“I’d never do that,” Keith bristles and feels embarrassment creep onto his cheeks when Lance laughs at him. 

“Geez, relax. I’m just kidding,” Lance says, a wide grin plastered to his face. “I never saw you here though.”

“Well, me neither,” Keith mumbles. “Did you just start working here?”

“Nah, been here for like three months now? I only help out on Wednesday mornings though.”

Keith furrows his brows. “Isn’t that kinda weird?”

Lance snorts. “Well, they weren’t exactly looking for new staff, but they couldn’t resist my charm,” Lance says, putting two fingers below his chin to present his face. “So, they gave me one shift for the start.”

“So, you can only ruin their business on one day of the week.”

“Rude! I’m great with customers!” Lance exclaims, pushing himself up with both arms, which brings a smile to Keith’s lips. He has to admit that the red apron suits Lance, it compliments his skin and brings out his eyes.

“But wouldn’t you make more money with a different job?”

Lance hums, tilting his head to the side. 

“Well, first of all I like this shop, it’s cute and I get free coffee so that’s a big fat plus in my book,” Lance grins, and Keith nods in agreement. “And they call me in when they need help from time to time, so it’s not that bad.”

Lance sighs, shaking his head. “It’s not that easy to get a good job these days. People forget that I’m still a student with classes, but what should I do? A boy needs to eat.”

“Good point.”

“Right? So! How can I spoil you today?” Lance asks, leaning forward. 

“Ummmm,” Keith makes.

“Coffee?” Lance helps. “Mocha? Latte? Something sweet? Tell me your wish and I’ll fulfill it,” Lance adds with a grin and a wink that sends heat to Keith’s cheeks.

He clears his throat. “Can I get two cappuccinos to go and - what’s the sweetest pastry you have?”

“Oh?” Lance says, his eyes sparkling. “Didn’t take you for a sweet tooth. Interesting.”

“It’s not for me, it’s for Shiro,” Keith deadpans.

Lance blinks and then snorts. “That’s even  _ better _ oh my god. I have just the right thing for you. Our chocolate croissants are to die for.”

He twirls around, starting the coffee machine and picking up a bag for the croissant. Talking about Shiro reminds Keith of their conversation this morning, and he leans against the counter as he watches Lance work. Lance is humming under his breath, seems like his usual cheerful self, but now that he looks for it, Keith sees dark shadows under his eyes. 

His stomach turns unpleasantly at the thought that someone is harassing Lance, and he opens his mouth before he can think again. 

“Did that guy show up again?”

Lance grimaces as he turns with the two coffee cups in his hand.

“Did you talk to Shiro?”

“Well, we’re roommates, so yeah.”

Lance rubs his arm and laughs awkwardly. “It really wasn’t anything serious, I didn’t want him to worry.”

“Lance.”

Lance flinches, looks up into Keith’s eyes and sighs. “I just had a bad day, and I was scared that Chad would show up and bother me again. Nothing happened though!” he adds quickly, raising his hands.

“You should really tell someone about this,” Keith says with a frown. “If he doesn’t stop following you around, you-“

“He’s not exactly following me,” Lance says, scrunching up his nose. “Although he did show up here last week,” he mumbles under his breath, averting his eyes, and something inside Keith snaps.

“Okay, if you don’t want to tell anyone, fine. But let me give you my number. If anything happens, call me,” Keith says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

When he looks up again, he’s staring into a pair of surprised eyes and a boy with a beautiful pink flush on his face. It only lasts a second, but Keith’s heart skips a beat, nonetheless.

“Awww Keith,” Lance coos, pressing a hand to his chest,” If you wanted to have my number, you could’ve just asked.”

“Wha- That’s not what I-“ Keith stutters, and Lance has the audacity to laugh at his embarrassment. 

“I know, I know! It’s just so much fun to mess with you,” Lance says, but there’s a soft expression in his eyes that catches Keith off guard. “Thank you, though. I really – I really appreciate it.”

“Um, no problem,” Keith croaks. “Do you – Can you write my number down somewhere?”

“Oh no no no no! If we’re exchanging numbers in a coffee shop, we’re doing this the right way,” Lance suddenly says, reaching for one of the cups he placed on the counter and pulling out a sharpie. “I always wanted to do that,” he giggles as he scribbles something onto the cup. 

“There!” he chimes and pushes the cup towards Keith.

Keith frowns and turns the cup only to find a number and a small message in neat letters.  _ Call me <3 - xoxo Lance. _

“I- um. Wow, thanks,” Keith says, dumbfounded.

“Hey! A cute guy just gave you his number! A little bit more enthusiasm please!” Lance pouts.

“Yay,” Keith says in a flat tone, and Lance deflates with a laugh. 

“Well, I’ll take it. Now go, hurry home or your coffee gets cold,” Lance urges, shooing Keith away with both hands. 

“Okay. Thanks,” Keith says and turns. He pulls up his shoulders when he opens the door and gets greeted by a sharp gust of cold wind. 

“Hey, Keith!”

Keith turns around one more time and gets a warm dazzling smile in return. 

“Don’t forget to send me a message!”

He snorts and lifts his cup. 

“If I don’t give away the wrong cup.”

“Hey!” Lance exclaims but laughs. 

Keith chuckles and turns to brace the cold, but weirdly enough his chest feels a little warmer. 

* * *

Keith hasn’t even taken his shoes off, before Shiro is all over him, taking the coffee and the bag out of his hands.

“Woah, slow down there,” Keith laughs, and follows Shiro into the kitchen. Only to find him standing at the table with a wide grin on his face. 

“Soooo, someone got a number, huh?” Shiro says, his grin getting even wider when he lifts the cup. “Lance? As in the same Lance who we met last week? The cute one?”

Oh no.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Keith hisses as he drops his phone on the table, but he still feels a blush rise to his cheeks. 

“Oh? Really? Then how do you explain the extra croissant he gave you?” Shiro teases after taking a look into the bag. 

“He did that?” Keith croaks, walking over to check for himself. 

“To think that I would see the day someone flirts with you,” Shiro says, with a dreamy sigh. “My little Keith falling in love.”

“Oh god,” Keith groans, tilting his head back. “Shut up! It’s not like that.”

“Alright, alright if you say so,” Shiro hums. “But I understand the language of coffee and sweets, Keith,” he adds, taking a big satisfied bite from his croissant, “and this croissant doesn’t lie.” He gestures in Keith’s direction, sending crumps flying. 

Despite himself, Keith snorts as he sits down at the table. “Alright, Romeo. Believe what you want.”

“I’m telling you, I have a feeling about this,” Shiro says with a full mouth. “Oh my god this is delicious.”

Keith only hums as he reaches out and takes a bite out of the pastry. Shiro is right about one thing though. It really is delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a coffee shop Au now? LMAO Thank you guys SO much for reading! :D And PLEASE let me know what you thought about this chapter! :D I personally really enjoy writing Shiro this playful! Do you like it as well? :D And what about Coran? :D And did you like the flirty boys? :3c Keith... is definitley more in love with Lance then I intended too BUT CAN YOU BLAME HIM!? ASGJHA ANyway PLEASE leave a comment, I love them so much and they are my entire life force rn! 
> 
> Write an essay, or just a story in emojis or just keysmashing: I will love all of them! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back with another chapter - this time another short one,, I'm sorry ;A; I originally planned it to be longer but it didn't flow well so I broke it into two parts! I'll probably post the next chapter soon though! It'll be a bit longer too hopefully asfhas As always I want to say thank you for everything. Your responses and lovely comments for this fic make me so so happy, I can't put it into words. I love this story a lot and I'm so excited to share it with all of you and getting this amazing feedback is just the best thing ever!
> 
> Also I'm SO happy with how many comments I get about ace Keith and how you guys love it! :D It fills my heart with warmth haha <3 So please continue to talk to me about my writing, I read and love every single one of them! <3

In the next five days Keith learns two important things about Lance. One: Lance loves to send messages, a _lot_ of messages - which Keith really should’ve anticipated - Two: he’s a night owl.

Keith stifles a yawn behind his hand and turns to the side when he hears a giggle.

“Tired?”

“Yeah, didn’t get much sleep last night,” Keith croaks, a little embarrassed, but Romelle just sends him an amused look. “Plus, it’s only seven so.”

“True,” Romelle sing-songs. “Thank you again for taking the time to do this.”

Keith shrugs. “I told you, it’s fine. I really don’t mind.”

This time of the year it’s still dark in the morning, so he understands that she doesn’t feel comfortable walking on her own. Although, Keith is pretty sure she could handle herself just fine if anything happened.

“I heard that you made friends with Lance.”

Keith perks up at that, raising an eyebrow. “You know him?”

“Yeah, Allura- my cousin and him are friends,” Romelle says, linking her hands behind her back with a mischievous smile. “Seems like you left quite an impression.”

For a brief moment, Keith is stunned into silence, embarrassment curling warm inside his chest. So, Lance talks about him. That’s … something. He clears his throat, which earns him an amused giggle, and he quickly tries to change the subject.

“Allura? As in the daughter of Alfor?”

“Yeah! You know her?”

“Saw her once or twice. I have my bike in her father’s shop.”

“Ohhhhh!” Romelle exclaims, putting her hands together. “That’s so lovely. I hear that they’re still struggling.” She furrows her brows in worry.

“Yeah,” Keith says, searching his mind for reassuring words. “That’s um, a shame.”

Nailed it.

“It really is,” Romelle sighs. “Well! I’m sure they can figure it out. Allura is working hard to help them too,” she says, clutching her biceps in a fighting stance.

A small smile tugs at Keith’s lips. “That’s great.”

Romelle grins at him in response.

“Romelle!”

They both turn at the shout.

“Talk about the devil,” Romelle chuckles when they both see Allura waving at them from a distance.

“Thank you, as always,” Romelle says directed at him, before she turns and hurries over to Allura. Keith sends the other girl a small wave and watches how they link arms and chatter as they walk up to the buildings.

Keith turns on his heels, reaching into his pocket to check the time. He has a class soon, but maybe he can meet up with Shiro for another coffee before that. The message that suddenly pops up on his phone makes him chuckle.

“Mornings are a  _bitch_.”

The smile on Keith’s face only widens and he snorts. Lance is not a morning person - another thing Keith added to the list of things he learned about him – which is not exactly a surprise. They’ve been up until two am, chatting about everything and anything.

Actually, they haven’t really stopped chatting ever since Keith had sent him a simple greeting a week ago. It’s surprisingly easy to talk to Lance, and Keith quickly became used to the daily conversations with him.

“ _Better get your ass out of bed if you don’t wanna be late,_ ” Keith replies, as he keeps walking. He knows Lance has a class at eight – seems like he’s the only one who remembered that fact though.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Keith chuckles, knowing that he won’t get a reply for a while. Lance is probably stumbling out of bed now, trying to shove cereal into his mouth as fast as possible.

“What’s so funny?”

Keith looks up to a sly grin on Shiro’s face.

“Nothing.”

“What’s going on?” Adam asks, confusion clear on his face as he walks up to them with two coffees in his hands.

“Oh nothing, just that our Keith has an _admirer_ ,” Shiro says, waggling his eyebrows, which earns him an eyeroll from Keith.

“He’s not an admirer,” Keith hisses,” just a … friend? I guess?”

“Wow,” Shiro laughs.

“Hey,” Adam scolds him, jabbing his elbow into Shiro’s side. “Keith, I think it’s great that you’re making friend,” he adds with a fond smile.

Keith groans, taking the coffee out of Adam’s hand. “Would you guys stop acting like I’m a high schooler making friends? It’s gross.”

“But you _are_ a – _oopf_ ,” Shiro wheezes when Adam hits him again, a little harder this time.

“Don’t listen to Shiro, he’s an idiot.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks,” Keith deadpans, taking a sip from his coffee. He really needs the caffeine now.

* * *

 

Cafeterias are hell on earth.

At least if you ask Keith. He always hated them in school, and that notion never changed. But today he doesn’t have time to leave campus between classes, and forgot to bring his own lunch, so he has to make do.

He glares at the crowded room in front of him, clutching the tray in his hands. He scans the room, trying to ignore the loud chatter to find an empty spot to sit.

“Keith!”

He flinches so hard the glass on his tray wobbles.

“Hey! Keith! Over here!”

Keith stiffly turns in the direction the shout came from, and his heart does a little skip when he sees Lance, half standing on his seat, an arm thrown in the air to wave at him.

Keith hesitates for a millisecond, before he makes his way through the crowd. Lance is beaming at him as if it’s the greatest thing to see him here.

“Hey! It’s the first time I see you here!” Lance yells, and Keith scrunches up his nose.

“Geez, Lance. Can you be a little louder? The people in the back didn’t hear you.”

Keith turns to see a small girl with pigtails roll her eyes behind round glasses.

“Hey, I’m Pidge,” she says, smiling at him, “and the big guy here is Hunk.”

Keith nods at her and the boy sitting next to her. He sends Keith a warm and welcoming smile that instantly lowers Keith’s defenses.

“Hey! Nice to finally meet you. Lance told us about you.”

“ _Hunk!_ ” Lance hisses, and Keith sees a hint of embarrassment on Lance’s face as he sits down next to him.

“I’m not surprised, he doesn’t know how to shut up.”

“Ohhhh! I like him,” Pidge cackles and Hunk makes a poor attempt to hide his giggles behind his hands.

“First thing I learned about him,” Keith adds with a grin.

“I can’t believe you’re already teaming up on me,” Lance mumbles, but there’s an amused glint in his eyes when he looks at Keith.

“Yeah, we shouldn’t tease him so much, he had a hard time this morning.”

Pidge furrows her brows, looking at Hunk. “Why?”

“He was late to Sendak’s class,” Hunk says, with a mischievous grin.

Pidge laughs, fingers pressed to her lips. “I bet he chewed him out real good.”

Lance groans as he puts his elbows on the table and presses his face into his hands.

“Please don’t remind me of that,” he says, muffled into his hands.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t stay up all night, texting,” Hunk says, shoving a fork full of noodles into his mouth as he sends Keith a meaningful look.

Keith clears his throat and looks down at his own untouched food. He quickly picks up his fork and starts eating.

“I was texting _and_ studying,” Lance presses, glaring at Hunk. “It’s called multitasking.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Pidge says, and almost chokes on her soup when Lance kicks her under the table. “Hey!”

“Stop fighting!” Hunk interjects, eyebrows pulled together in worry. “I’m so sorry, Keith. Usually it’s not this chaotic.”

Keith swallows his food quickly. “No, it’s fi-“

“Yeah, usually it’s _worse_ ,” Pidge chimes in.

“God, I’m so sorry, I called you over,” Lance says with a sincere look of apology on his face.

Yeah, it’s chaotic, loud, maybe a little overwhelming, but – Keith is enjoying himself.

“It’s fine,” Keith says, a smile finding its way onto his lips. “It’s nice not to be the subject of all the teasing for once.”

“Do you have siblings? Older siblings are the _worst_ when it comes to teasing,” Pidge says with a frown.

“Something like that,” Keith chuckles. “Shiro is my best friend, but he’s like a brother to me.”

“Oh! That’s right you’re friends with Shiro,” Hunk says, a dreamy look on his face. “I always wanted to talk to him.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Keith asks, shoving some broccoli into his mouth.

Hunk flushes and fiddles with his hands. “What would I even say to him? He’s like – an untouchable honor student.”

Keith snorts at that. “Shiro is the biggest goofball ever.”

“What?” Lance asks, laughing in disbelief.

“Yeah. The moment we left military school, he threw all the discipline out of the window,” Keith says, taking a sip from his water.

“Oh, you were in military school?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s where I met Shiro, he took me under his wings, after my dad-,” Keith hesitates. “After my dad died.”

“Oh, man. I’m so sorry,“ Hunk says quickly, reaching out to place a warm hand on Keith’s  - which almost makes Keith yank it back in surprise, but the concerned look on Hunk’s face is so open and honest that Keith relaxes.

“It’s been a long time. It’s fine, really,” Keith adds quickly when he sees the distraught faces at the table, causing his stomach to churn. He didn’t mean to dampen the mood with this, and his heart starts racing in his chest. He should say something, change the topic, _anything_.

“Military school, huh? Well, that explains why you’re so uptight,” Lance suddenly says with a flourish of his hand and a cheeky grin.

“Lance!” Hunk exclaims, appalled.

“What? I bet he doesn’t know how to have fun!” Lance laughs, sending Keith a pointed look. It takes him by surprise – he never thought Lance would pick up on his inner conflict. Keith grins, taking him up on the silent prompt.

“Oh yeah? At least I don’t need anyone to pick me up early from lame fret parties,” Keith teases - even though he’s the one who doesn’t even get invited to parties.

“I stayed until two am!” Lance bristles.

“Even I stayed longer than you,” Hunk snorts.

“He fell asleep on me like twenty minutes later though,” Pidge says with a fond look.

“Details.”

“Seems like the party was a real hit,” Keith snorts. “Well, I didn’t have to deal with a drunk Lance, so I’m not complaining.”

“Oh, no worries, Lance never drinks,” Hunk says with a wave of his hand.

“Really?”

That takes Keith by surprise as he turns to Lance. He seems like a guy who likes to party.

“Yeah, I don’t need alcohol to have fun,” Lance confirms with a grin and a wink that sends heat to Keith’s cheeks.

“So, Keith what do you do when you’re not driving around drunk students?” Pidge asks, and Keith is more than happy about the distraction.

“I’m – uh – nothing much. I – I own a motorcycle?

Keith flinches when Hunk sits up all at once, eyes beaming at him.

“Oh! What kind?”

“Now you started something,” Lance laughs, an endeared expression on his face as he presses his cheek into his hand.

“You like bikes?”

“Hunk likes all kinds of machines,” Pidge says, opening a box of cookies. “He’s an engineer. Peanut butter cookie?”

“No thanks. That’s – That’s really cool,” Keith adds, directed at Hunk. “The bike was my dad’s and I’m currently trying to repair it.”

“Do you have pictures?” Hunk asks.

“Oh- um, yeah,” Keith says, fumbling a little until he fishes the phone out of his pocket.

“Oh wow, a Red Lion. Those are like super rare,” Hunk says, clutching Keith’s hand that's still holding his phone. “She’s a real beauty.”

Happiness bubbles warmly in Keith’s chest when he sees the excitement in Hunk’s eyes.

“Lemme see,” Lance suddenly says, around a mouthful of cookies, and easily takes Keith’s hand to turn the screen towards him.

“Uhhhh sexy,” he sing-songs, looking up at Keith as he wiggles his eyebrows. There are crumbs stuck to the corner of his mouth, but Keith’s heart still does something funny in his chest. “Will you take me on a ride, when you’re done?”

“I uh- sure, I guess,” Keith stutters, and he watches how the grin on Lance’s face gets wider.

“Lance, leave the boy alone, oh my god,” Pidge groans. “Anyway, we gotta go if you don’t want to be late for your next class too.”

The way Lance’s eyes widen makes Keith snort, and he watches how Lance scrambles to his feet in a hurry. “Shit! Sorry, Keith, we gotta run, but I’ll text you!”

“Yeah, it was nice to meet you. Maybe we can hang out soon and talk some more about your bike,” Hunk says with a smile as he picks up his and Pidge’s tray.

“Yeah, that – that would be nice,” Keith says, returning the smile hesitantly.

Lance sends him another wide grin over his shoulder, before Pidge shoves him hard in the back, sending Keith a quick smile as well.

Keith sits for a second longer. His heart beating a little faster in his chest. He talked so much that he didn’t eat much of his food. He picks up his fork with a smile and giddy happiness bubbling in his stomach. Maybe eating in the Cafeteria isn’t as bad as he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Here I am with a new chapter! <3 and MAN I had some wild weeks! I was at Dokomi and met SO MANY amazing artists and everyone was so nice and ahhhh!! ;A; But seriously guys: the feedback I get from you for this fic is honestly SO amazing! I can't put into words how happy every single comment makes me. This fic is so very special for me and I'm having so much fun writing this. Soon I'll have ever more time, since I lost my job haha ;A; But I'm ready for a new adventure! :3c As always PLEASE leave me a comment, hearing every single one of your thoughts makes me happier than I could ever express <3

Keith bobs his foot to the beat of the song blasting from his laptop on repeat. Luckily, he’s alone at home or Shiro would yell at him for listening to it again. Ever since he came back from watching Spider-Man with Lance last week, he hasn’t been able to get it out of his head.

Keith grins at his phone, lying on his back with one arm under his head. It only took another week of Lance inviting him to eat with him and the others at the Cafeteria until Keith got invited into the group chat. Another week passed until he had the guts to write something but now, he has it down.

 **[Keith]:** You’re being dramatic

 **[Lancy Lance]:** Excuse you, I’m NEVER dramatic

 **[Pidgeon]:** Dramatic is your second name, Lance

 **[Lancy Lance]:** You should’ve seen Hunk’s FACE

 **[The Hunk]:** Omg

 **[The Hunk]:** Lance, please stop

 **[Lancy Lance]:** He was SO red

Keith snorts, and turns on his side, typing with his thumb.

 **[Keith]:** Shiro just said Hi

 **[Lancy Lance]:**  Yeah but he WAS NOT PREPARED

 **[The Hunk]:** I was not prepared

 **[The Hunk]:**  Well, technically he said Hi to Lance

 **[The Hunk]:**  I was just there

 **[Keith]:** It’s just Shiro though

 **[Lancy Lance]:** YOU say that, you live with him after all

 **[Keith]:**  Maybe I should just invite him to our next movie night

 **[Keith]:** Then you’ll see that he’s just a goofball

 **[The Hunk]:** omg that would be SO cool

 **[Pidgeon]:** Yeah!

 **[Lancy Lance]:** HELL yeah! :D

 **[Lancy Lance]:** Then it’s settled!!!

 **[Keith]:**  You guys can come over if you want

 **[Pidgeon]:** Ohhh, Keith is inviting us

 **[Pidgeon]:** Nice

 **[The Hunk]:** That’s such a lovely Idea!

Keith grins and presses his phone to his face. He still can’t believe they invited him to their movie night a while ago. It’s the first time he ever did something like that, eating snacks and trash talking the weird movie Pidge choose for them. It was then when Lance had convinced him to go out and watch a good movie next time.

 **[Lancy Lance]** : I’m in!

 **[Lancy Lance]:** But

 **[Pidgeon]:** What now

 **[Lancy Lance]:** Then we’ll have to call a night shuttle to get home

 **[Lancy Lance]:** If only I knew someone who could drive me!

 **[Lancy Lance]** : A knight in shining armor!

 **[Pidgeon]:** This about not being dramatic

Keith feels something warm bubble up in his stomach, and he can’t fight the goofy smile glued to his face.

 **[Keith]:**  Guess you’ll have to walk

 **[Lancy Lance]:** D:

 **[The Hunk]:** That’s COLD Keith

 **[Pidgeon]:** AHAKHSJHLKJahkls

Keith laughs and sits up, typing quickly.

 **[Keith]:**  If you bring snacks it might convince Shiro to give you a ride

 **[Lancy Lance]:** Ah

 **[Lancy Lance]:** In the end it all comes down to Shiro

 **[Lancy Lance]:** Shiro the hero

 **[Pidgeon]:** omg, no

 **[Keith]:** When my bike is ready, I’ll promise to drive you home

 **[Lancy Lance]:** Now THAT sounds great ;D

 **[Pidgeon]** : ew

 **[The Hunk]:** How is it going btw?

 **[Keith]:** I have another shift tonight so

 **[The Hunk]:** Aw man

 **[Lancy Lance]:** You still have to buy some parts?

 **[Keith]:**  Yeah, should be the last though

 **[Lancy Lance]:** that sucks :c

 **[Pidgeon]:** you just say that because you want someone to drive you home

 **[Lancy Lance]:** LIES

 **[Pidgeon]:** maybe you should just go to the library at a decent time

 **[Lancy Lance]** : I only have time NOW, Pidge!

Keith frowns as he stares at the last message Lance send, he checks the time and frowns even deeper.

 **[Keith]:**  You’re heading to the library now?

 **[Lancy Lance]:** UGH

 **[Lancy Lance]** :Yeah

 **[Lancy Lance]:** Cramming for an important test next week

 **[Lancy Lance]:** I can’t take all the books home, so

 **[Lancy Lance]** : Library it is

 **[Lancy Lance]:** But I can take the last bus home, no biggie 😊

 **[Pidgeon]:** he says that NOW but earlier he cried about it

Keith is about to type in a reply, when the song playing on his laptop is suddenly interrupted by the distinct sound of an incoming skype call. His heart skips a beat, and he writes another message before clicking the green button.

 **[Keith]:** Gotta go, mom’s calling

 **[The Hunk]:** Space mom! :D

 **[Lancy Lance]:** Say hi from us!! :D

 **[Keith]:**  will do

Keith smiles, dropping his phone to his bed where it bounces and almost drops of the edge. He couldn’t care less when he clicks the accept button, and happiness warmth his chest when he sees a familiar face.

“Hey mom.”

“Keith! Sorry I couldn’t make it earlier. Things have been crazy up here.”

The video is a little pixelated, but Keith can still see the apologetic frown on her face.  

“Mom, I know. You don’t have to apologize.”

“Hey, Keith,” a deep voice says, and suddenly Kolivan is floating into the picture, handing his mom a drink pouch. “Sorry, things have been really busy.”

Keith sighs. “I told you guys, it’s fine. You don’t have to call me every week.” He smiles despite himself, pressing his cheek into his palm.

“How was your physics test last week?” Krolia asks.

“Nailed it.”

“That’s my boy.”

“Mom, please,” Keith groans, rolling his eyes.

“Your mom taught you well,” Kolivan says, earning a dazzling smile from Krolia that makes the big man blush. A grin spreads on Keith’s lips; the two of them sure have grown closer since they departed to the ISS six months ago.

“Actually,” Keith speaks up, gaining their attention. “I did it all on my own. “

“Of course, you did,” Krolia laughs. “I wish I could be down there to help you with these things,” she sighs.

Keith feels a pang to his heart.

“Mom,” he says softly. “You can do that when you get home.”

“Only three more months,” Krolia whispers, smiling sadly at him through the screen, millions of lightyears away from earth.

“Three months,” Keith says, smiling back although his chest aches. “When you’re back I can come pick you up with my bike. It’s almost done.”

“Oh my god, really? I’m so proud of you Keith,” Krolia says, floating closer to the camera. “Your dad would be too.”

“I sure hope so,” Keith laughs,” I have another shift tonight, and I’m getting sick of driving around drunk students.”

“Keith,” Krolia starts, furrowing her brows,” I told you, I can-“

“Mom,” Keith interrupts her in a warning tone, “We talked about it. I don’t want your money.”

“But-“

“No, buts! You already pay my rent and everything! Let me do this on my own.”

Krolia glares at him until Kolivan puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She hangs her head and sighs.

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

“But if you ever need help then-“

“I know,” Keith groans, rolling his eyes. “I’ll let you know.”

“Okay.” The smile returns to her face. “How are things with your new friends?”

Keith feels heat rise to his cheeks, happiness warm and welcome in his chest.

“Great, uh I just invited them for a movie night. They want to meet Shiro.”

“Oh that’s lovely!” she says, bumping into Kolivan who smiles widely, “I’m sure they’ll love him too!”

“Who doesn’t?” Keith laughs.

“True.”

“He’s great. It’s  a shame he couldn’t get into the space program,” Kolivan says, crossing his arms. “That boy had talent.”

Keith opens his mouth, but the words get stuck in his throat. He knows Shiro would’ve been great.

“Hey, Shiro is right where he’s supposed to be, and seems like a very happy man,” Krolia says, sending both of them a scolding look.

“You’re right,” Kolivan says, an amused glint in his eyes.

“Besides Adam would’ve killed him if he went up to space,” Keith laughs, folding his legs underneath him.

“Oh god, yeah. Can you imagine?” Krolia says, pulling a face. “Yeah, I think he’s good where he is. Anyway, I would love to meet your friends when I get back home.”

Keith’s lips part in surprise. His mom meeting his new friends – his heart does a little somersault in his chest.

“I think they would love that. They always tell me to greet “Space Mom”, “Keith says, making quotes in the air which earns him a snort from Kolivan and a hearty laugh from his mom.

“Oh, I love that! Tell them that I’m glad they’re your friends.”

“Oh my god. No, I won’t.”

“Keith!”

“That’s embarrassing, mom!”

“Fine!” Krolia crosses her arms in front of her chest with a huff – something that reminds Keith so much of himself that he can’t help but smile.

“Krolia, I’m sorry, but we have to go back to work,” Kolivan interrupts then, throwing an apologetic look at Keith.

“It’s fine, I have to leave soon anyway,” Keith says when his mom sends him a worried look.

“Okay. Take care - and Keith?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Keith chuckles, his heart filled with nothing but love when he sees the same feeling in his mother’s eyes.

“I love you too, mom.”

* * *

 A deep drawn sigh escapes Keith’s lips when he pulls up to the curb in front of a fancy looking house. It’s his last drive for the night and frankly he’s exhausted. Today has been an endless stream of really drunk students, one of the girls even started flirting with him, trying to get him to walk her up to her apartment.

Thank god he knows his last costumer.

“Hey, Keith!”

Romelle’s long pigtails fall into her face when she bows down to greet him with a dazzling smile. Keith’s finds himself smiling at her despite his exhaustion.

“Hey.”

“You know Allura?” she asks, gesturing to her friend who climbs onto the backseat as Romelle hops into the passenger seat.

“Oh. Yeah, hi.”

“I told you, we’ve seen each other a few times at my dad’s shop,” Allura says. “Hey, Keith.”

Allura is always a sight to behold. She carries herself with so much grace, Keith almost feels intimidated around her.

“Allura’s staying over, so you can just head to my place,” Romelle explains, and Keith nods.

He throws a quick glance over his shoulder and accelerates. He’s brought her home a few times now, it’s not too far away.

“God, I’m so glad this evening is over,” Allura suddenly groans, and judging by the loud thumb she’s thrown her head back against the headrest.

Romelle cackles, “God yeah, Lotor was really out there, trying to impress you.”

Keith pulls a face. He knows that dude.

Allura only groans louder. “Are there no good man out there anymore?”

“Oh, there are, but they’re all taken,” she pauses. “You know who’s still single though? Lance!”

Keith almost jerks the wheel as he turns a corner, his heart stumbling without his consent.

“Romelle, we talked about this. Lance and I are friends,” Allura sighs.

“I know, I know, I was just messing around,” Romelle laughs, but Keith is sure he can feel her eyes boring into his side. “Besides recently he’s always talking about someone else.”

Keith grabs the wheel a little harder.

“Oh, that’s right! Keith, you and Lance became friends recently, right?” Allura says, leaning forward, so Keith can see her from the corner of his eyes.

“Um, yeah, I guess?”

Allura giggles. “Well, he sure thinks so. He wouldn’t stop talking about you when we went shopping.”

The knot in Keith’s chest loosens, letting his heart escape to leap into his throat.

“What?”

“Someone is popular,” Romelle says with a cheeky grin, her fingertips pressed to her lips as she giggles.

Keith feels dizzy, heart pounding in his chest, and he adjusts the sweaty grab of his hands on the wheel. He has no idea if that’s a good thing.

“Hey, stop teasing the poor boy. Sorry, Keith,” Allura says, touching his shoulder briefly. “You know Lance, he never shuts up. He was just really excited that he finally got to talk to you.”

Keith wets his lips. “I, um, I’m also glad I got to talk to him. He- all of them are really nice.”

“Did you meet Hunk? God, Hunk is the best,” Romelle says, a dreamy tone in her voice as she sinks into the seat.

“Now, who’s the one with a crush,” Allura chuckles, and Keith turns to look at Romelle in surprise. He sees how her face turns beet red.

“It’s not like that!”

“Yeah, tell yourself that,” Allura chuckles.

“Lura!” Romelle screeches, turning around in her seat to glare at her.

Allura only laughs louder, and Romelle tries to hit her from the front seat.

“Hey, stop it. No fighting in the car,” Keith says, quickly glaring at her.

“You heard the man.”

“Sorry,” Romelle mumbles, a pout on her lips as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. Keith let’s out another deep sigh. Seems like he really doesn’t get a break tonight.

“I haven’t seen you in the shop last week. How are things going with your bike?” Allura suddenly says, drawing Keith’s attention.

“Oh, well I ordered the wrong screws, so I have to wait another week,” Keith says, pulling a face.

Allura laughs, folding her arms on the backrest in front of her. “Did you order them without getting advice again?”

Keith clears his throat and scrunches up his nose as he stops at a crossing. “Maybe.”

“So, yes,” Allura chuckles.

“Yeah, but your dad ordered the right ones for me now,” Keith admits, embarrassed as he remembers the amused look Alfor had send him when Keith came to him, asking for advice. Which reminds him of something.

“How was the meeting last week?” he asks, distracted as he lets a few girls pass the street in front of them.

“Oh boy, wrong subject,” Romelle says, wincing.

Keith raises his eyebrows. “What happened?”

“What happened is,” Allura presses, and Keith can _hear_ how she digs her nails into the fabric of the seat,” that Zarkon’s deal was a fraud.”

“What?” Keith asks in disbelief. “But your dad seemed so … so optimistic.”

“I know, that’s what makes it even worse,” Allura groans. “He was ready to give up his independence in order to save the shop, and Zarkon took advantage of that.”

“Apparently, he offered to make the shop part of their conglomerate if Alfor dismissed all of his employees and replaces them with Zarkon’s men,” Romelle says quietly.

“Yeah, and seventy percent of the income.”

“That’s _ridiculous_ ,” Keith laughs in disbelief.

“Tell me about it,” Allura sighs.

“Alfor didn’t agree to this, did he?”

“Of course not,” Allura huffs. “But now we have to start all over again, and Zarkon wasn’t exactly pleased by my father’s reaction.”

“Do you … do you really think, he would sabotage you?” Romelle asks, and Keith grits his teeth.

“What an asshole. Your father doesn’t deserve that.”

Allura sighs. “I know, but my father he’s … he’s a stubborn man. He cares so much about the shop and the customers that he’s forgetting about the business.”

Guilt is an icy block in Keith’s stomach as he turns to bring the cart onto the front court of Romelle’s apartment building. He’s also relying on Alfor’s kindness.  

“I hate to reprimand him, but it seems like I can no longer refrain from doing so.”

“I’m sure you will be fine,” Romelle says, her voice soft as she puts a hand on top of Allura’s.

“Thank you.”

Keith knows that he should probably say something about this as well, but he doesn’t find the right words when he stops in front of the building.

“Thank you for bringing us home,” Romelle says, turning in her seat.

“You’re welcome.”

“At least you got an early shift tonight,” she says, checking the time on her phone. It’s almost midnight, and Keith is glad to turn in early tonight.

“Everyone is already drunk when I _bring_ them too parties, so it’s not a big difference.”

Allura laughs as she climbs out of the backseat.

“Get back home safely.”

“I will, thank you.”

Keith watches them until they safely enter the building – then he slumps back into the seat with a deep groan. He runs his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t know the situation for the shop was that bad. Maybe he should talk to Coran about it next time he’s there.

Keith reaches into the pocket of his college jacket, pulling up his phone to check for new messages. He blinks in confusion when he sees that he has a missed call. He always has his phone on silent – because he rarely gets any calls anyway.

His stomach flips when he sees the name on his display: Lance.

Why did Lance try to call him? At this hour? Suddenly Keith remembers why he gave Lance his number in the first place, and panic spreads in his chest like a wildfire. He quickly presses the button to call back, heart beating in his throat with every passing second.

“Keith?”

Keith closes his eyes, breath leaving him in relief when he hears Lance’s voice.

“Hey. What happened?”

Lance laughs. “What makes you think something happened?”

Keith leans back in his seat.

“You never call me.”

“Um, yeah good point,” Lance says, and suddenly he sounds nervous. “Well … something might have happened?”

“Lance,” Keith urges, sitting up again, “spit it out.”

“Ugh fine,” Lance groans. “I missed the last bus.”

Keith is stunned into silence for a brief moment. “What?”

Lance groans again. “I’m still at the library and I missed the last bus home.”

“But- didn’t the bus leave like two hours ago? Wait. Isn’t the library closed already?”

“I’m – yeah it did. An hour ago. I’m – actually I’m sitting in front of it.”

“What are you _doing,_ ” Keith groans.

“Listen, I fucked up and then I remembered that you had a shift tonight and I was … I was wondering if you could come pick me up?”

Keith laughs. “Did you wait until my shift is over so you could call me?”

“I- no? Ugh, fine yeah.”

“You know that you could’ve made an official request for me to pick you up, right?” Keith laughs.

“I –,” Lance stops. “Oh my god, I didn’t even think about that.”

“You,” Keith starts, laughing, “are an idiot.”

“Oh, shut up, Keith! Will you come and get me or not?” Lance spits, obviously flustered, so Keith laughs even harder.

“Alright, genius. I’m on my way.”

“Thank you,” Lance says, and Keith is confused at the relieved tone in his voice.

“I’ll be there in ten.”

“Alright. I’ll wait for you.”

* * *

Keith makes it in six minutes and he finds Lance sitting in front of the building on a bench. He’s looking down at his phone, shoulders drawn up all the way to his ears. His head flies up when Keith comes to a halt right in front of him.

Lance’s smile is blinding even in the dim light of the street lamps.

“Hey! That was quick,” Lance says as he walks towards him, and Keith’s eyes widen when Lance settles into the passenger seat.

“Why aren’t you wearing a jacket?” he asks baffled.

“I- uhhh I forgot it inside,” Lance says, hugging himself as he shivers.

“For fuck’s sake,” Keith hisses, while shrugging out of his jacket.

“Wha- What are you doing?”

“Giving you my jacket, obviously,” Keith spits, finally slipping out of the left sleeve. He holds the fabric up between them to see Lance staring at him with wide eyes.

“Bu- you can’t do that!” Lance shrieks.

“I can, and I’m doing it,” Keith says, shoving the jacket against Lance’s chest. “Take it.”

“What about you?”

“I have a high body temperature. I’m never cold.”

Lance looks at him for a moment, then down to his hands, and Keith raises his eyebrow in annoyance when Lance does it again.

“Of course, you’re running hot,” Lance mumbles under his breath, and Keith is sure that he was not supposed to hear that. Maybe he flinches when Lance’s hand brushes his as he snatches the jacket out of his hand.

Seeing how Lance slips into his favorite red college jacket with his name printed on the back is  … weird. Good weird, Keith decides when he sees how it compliments Lance in every way.

Lance ducks deeper into the collar of it as a shiver wrecks his frame.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, mouth barely visible, but the red on his cheeks sure is.

Keith clears his throat. “You’re welcome.”

“Although it is a little big,” Lance suddenly says, tugging at the front. “I don’t have the tiddies to fill it.”

“Ti- _Tiddies_?”

Lance laughs. “You know, the pecs? The boobs? The manly man chest?” he teases, a wide grin spreading on his lips.

“Oh my god, shut up,” Keith groans, pinching the bridge of his nose with a chuckle.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you work out like a mad man. You gotta live with the consequences.”

“Says Dorito-boy,” Keith jokes, but Lance’s eyes sparkle as he leans forward.

“I know right? God, I worked my butt off to get into shape! And you? You barely lift a finger and you’re this buff!”

“Hey, I work out five times a week.”

“ _How?_ ” Lance wheezes, sounding so shocked that it steals a laugh from Keith’s lips.

“It’s called discipline,” he whispers, leaning closer.

Lance groans, flopping back into the seat. “Horrible.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of it, or you wouldn’t be at the library at this hour to study,” Keith says, as he steers the wheel to get them on the road.

“Brain workout and body workout are two very different things,” Lance explains, holding up two fingers to underline his statement.

“True.”

“Plus, nobody cares about my body, but I need my brain to keep up or I’ll fail.”

The heavy sigh that leaves Lance’s lips has Keith furrow his brows.

“I had no idea that studying to be a teacher is that hard.”

“Keith,” Lance suddenly says and Keith can feel his eyes on him.

“What?” he asks, nervousness bubbling up inside his chest as he feels how Lance leans closer. He dares to sneak a glance at him, finding a serious expression.

“You know that I’m not studying to be a teacher, right?”

“You- You’re not?”

“Oh my _god_ , I can’t believe you!” Lance shrieks, throwing his arms in the air.

“What? But you always talk about children and math? “

“Oh my god,” Lance wheezes, laughter bubbling out of his mouth. “Keith, I study psychology.”

Keith takes the foot from the gas, turning to see an amused smile on Lance’s face.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I want to work with children,” Lance chuckles.

“That’s – That’s really impressive.”

“Why thank you,” Lance laughs. “It’s a shitton of work too”

“I – Yeah, now everything makes more sense.”

“Genius,” Lance giggles, and then he gently knocks his knuckles against Keith’s head.

“Hey. At least I didn’t miss my bus by an _hour_ ,” Keith teases, as he turns the corner to enter the beautiful park in the center of the campus.

“That wasn’t my fault!” Lance says, wrapping his- _Keith’s_ jacket tighter around himself with a huff.

“Oh, really now?”

“Yeah, it was-“ Lance pauses, “it was stupid, forget it.”

Something in the air between them shifts, catching Keith’s attention. The feeling only intensifies when he finds Lance facing away from him, seemingly looking at the scenery around them.

“Lance?”

Keith slows the cart and the sound of the wheels on the pavement turns into a whisper.

“What happened.”

It’s not a question - because Keith can tell that something is off. Lance is quiet for a moment too long, only fueling Keith’s apprehension.

“Nothing?” Lance tries, and Keith stops the cart right in front of the crossroad with his favorite tree.

He turns in his seat, facing Lance. “Tell me the truth.”

Lance looks at the tree in front of them, then he breathes out through his nose and throws his head back with a loud groan.

“Fine.”

Keith tries to be patient, to give Lance room to settle his thoughts or feelings or whatever. He rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

“Okay, so,” Lance finally speaks up, rolling his head around to look at him. “I didn’t actually … forget the time,” he admits. “When I was about to leave I-”

Lance groans again, looking up at the ceiling. “I met Chad. He said he’s taking the same bus, and that he could walk me home. And to be honest, I was a little freaked out that he knew which bus I take home, so I said that a friend would pick me up.”

The crack of Keith’s knuckles is alarmingly loud in the silence of the night.

“I’m going to kill him.”

Lance whips around, staring at him with wide eyes, but the fury inside Keith’s chest is gorging at his heart.

“Keith! No!” Lance says, hands gesturing wildly between them. ”It’s not – Nothing happened! It’s fine, I just overreacted and-“

“It’s _not_ fine, Lance,” Keith spits, fiercely grabbing one of Lance’s hands to stop his flailing. “This is stalking. You should really tell someone about this.”

“I … I can’t,” Lance suddenly says, deflating as he casts his eyes downward. “I’m on a scholarship and I don’t- I don’t want to cause a mess just because a guy can’t get a clue.”

“Lance-“ Keith starts, but he gets cut off when Lance looks up at him again, ocean eyes fixing him with a gentle expression. Warm fingers curl around his and Keith is suddenly aware that he’s holding Lance’s hand.

“Really, I’m okay. I promise that I’ll get help if anything serious happens.”

“If anything happens again, I’ll rip his head off,” Keith growls.

Lance laughs, loud and beautiful.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says, with a wide smile that makes Keith’s heart skip a beat.

He’s sure his hand is sweaty.

Keith awkwardly clears his throat. “Good.”

“Now get me home,” Lance laughs, playfully slapping the back of Keith’s hand as he slips his fingers out of the hold. Suddenly, Keith’s hand feels cold.

“Yes, sir,” Keith answers mockingly as he turns forward again. His chest is still burning. He hates that he’s not able to do anything – but he’ll respect Lance’s wishes. Although he’s sure he made it very clear that he won’t stay out of it if it happens again.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance says, pulling him out of his thoughts with an unusually shy expression on his face. “Turn left?”

Keith looks at him, up at the tree, and back again with a wide grin.

“You want me to take the long way and freeze to death?”

“You- _You’re_ the one who gave me your jacket!” Lance shrieks, a beautiful red rushing to his cheeks.

“Yeah, because you’re useless on your own,” Keith teases with a snort, turning the wheel left.

“Excuse you, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” Lance retorts, but the wide smile on his lips takes the bite out of his statement.

“If you say so.”

“You’re the last person who gets to scold me about self-care!”

“Oh, yeah?”

“You told me that you only eat instant-ramen when Shiro is at Adam’s place!”

“And? They’re tasty.”

“They’re unhealthy! Wait ‘till I tell Hunk about it. He’ll lecture you alright.”

“Hey! Don’t bring Hunk into this.”

“Too late.”

“Lance!”

“Uh- uh, not hearing it.”

Keith turns to see Lance typing on his phone, and he can’t help the laugh that tumbles out of his mouth when he feels his own phone vibrate in his pocket.

“Did you really have to write that in the group chat?”

“Of course! If I shame you, I must do it publicly. That’s the downside of being my friend.”

Keith never knew that hearing these words would be enough to make happiness bubble inside his chest like sweet yellow lemonade.

“I think, I can live with that,” he says, and his feelings must have slipped into his voice because Lance looks up at him with an astonished expression that slowly turns into something soft.

“You should, because I’m planning to stick around for a lot longer.”

“Great,” Keith laughs, trying to make it sound annoyed, but he can’t pull it off. Not when his heart decides that he wouldn’t mind having Lance around forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! :D  
> I know, I know, I'm just weak for clichees and I just HAD to write Keith lending Lance his jacket OKAY? Because I make the goddamn rules ahgsjhas Did you like that part? :D Did you have a favorite part? What did you think about Keith's mom! Where you suprised to see her in this story? :D Also how did you like Allura and Romelle? It was surprisingly fun to write them! Are there characters or friendships you'd like to see more of in this fic? SO MANY QUESTIONS! :D Please let me know what you think! I love every single comment, not matter how long or short! Just talk to me! :DDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELllllOOOO I am BACK with a new chapter! :D Usually I safe it for last but I gotta say it now: THANK YOU! This story has a special place in my heart and every word I write for it is so much fun! :D And the lovely comments I get from you guys is making me so happy Im about to burst! Sharing something you love, and getting love for it in return is the most beautiful thing! <3 I suddenly had the urge to share this chapter with you asap and here we are LMAO Usually I update on weekends but: fuck it LMAO I've been having some doubt about me as a writer, comparing myself to others but honestly? This story is mine! I made it! I LOVE IT! So I'm just gonna be happy about that! :D I'm starting a new job this week and life has been crazy! LMAO So I would appreciate some kind words and for YOU TO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :DDDD

"Okay, but should I put the snacks on the table? Or does that look too crowded?"

"Keith, please sit down."

"I really don't think you need to worry so much."

"Well, that's easy for you to say," Keith groans, flopping down on the sofa.

Adam chuckles, "You know it’s really cute to see you so excited."

"He's a disaster."

"You shut up. I'm doing this so my friends will realize that _you're_ the disaster."

Shiro clicks his tongue and crosses his legs. "Everyone loves me."

"Especially because you're so humble," Adam says, leaning in to kiss Shiro's cheek.

"Well, you love me so I did something right," Shiro hums, tilting his head to press his lips to Adam's.

"Guys, _please_."

"Awww does this embarrass you?" Shiro teases, pressing sloppy kisses all over Adam's face, which makes his boyfriend giggle.

"You're both horrible," Keith groans, not without a smile on his lips.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Adam exclaims, pushing Shiro away with his hand.

"If I'm horrible, you're horrible too."

"Unfair."

Without realizing, Keith had sunken into the sofa, relaxing into its softness, but he almost jumps out of his seat when the doorbell rings.

"Looks like your guests are here," Adam says, doing nothing to calm Keith's anxious heart.

"I changed my mind. This was a horrible idea," Keith says, wringing his hands.

"Come on," Shiro sighs, rolling his eyes. "It's gonna be fine." 

And with that he gets up and heads into the small hall.

"Hello! Welcome to our humble shack," he hears Shiro say.

"Oh my god," Keith wheezes as he lifts himself from his seat, quickly turning the corner, before he can say anything weird.

"Oh, hi! It's so nice to see you again."

Keith's stomach does a little weird flip when he hears Lance's voice, open and cheerful as always.

"Um, hi. I'm--My name's Hunk. We- we met before."

"Hi! Yeah, I remember. Come on in."

Keith snorts when he sees Hunk, standing awkwardly in the doorway until Shiro places a hand on his shoulder. He still looks a little starstruck, but everyone who meets Shiro for the first time reacts like that. Pidge introduces herself as well, but Keith's eyes wander to the tall boy standing in his hall. It's weird to see Lance in his own home - but not bad. 

"Keith, hi!" Lance says with a wide smile, steps forward and then they're two warm arms wrapped around Keith's middle. He freezes, heart leaping into his throat, heat rising to his cheeks. Before he can even think about moving his arms, Lance leans back. 

"Oh my god, sorry," Lance says hurriedly, taking a step back. There's a hint of pink on his cheeks. "I- it was a reflex I'm- I should've asked if it's o-"

"It's okay," Keith says, so quick that his voice breaks. He clears his throat. "I didn't- I don't mind."

A relieved smile spreads on Lance's lips and his shoulders drop.

"We brought some snacks!" he says, lifting the bag in his hand.

"You- You didn't need to."

"Oh, yes we did," Lance says and wiggles his eyebrows as he leans in. "Hunk made these."

Keith looks down at the bag and up at Hunk.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Don't worry, it's just something small."

"Oh a treat?" Shiro asks, stepping forward to look over Lance's shoulder and into the bag.

"Ohohoho! Not just a treat, my friend. Hunk is the best cook slash baker in the world."

"Lance! You're exaggerating," Hunk says, clearly flustered.

"Hunk is the best cook slash baker in the _galaxy_ ," Pidge chimes in as she passes the bunch, smiling at Keith. "Hi."

"Now I'm really curious." Shiro turns around, sending Hunk a bright smile, and for a second Keith thinks Hunk might keel over.

"Um, maybe we should … head into the living room?" Keith suggests, keeping an eye on Hunk, but Pidge has his back. 

"First a room-tour!" Lance says, beaming at Keith.

"Um, there's not that much to see, but- fine, I guess."

"Yesss, I wanna see your room."

If seeing the three of them in his hallway was weird, having them in his room is on another level. 

"Oh wow, this isn't as edgy as I thought," Pidge says, casually sitting down on his bed. 

"What did you expect," Keith snorts, leaning against the doorframe. 

Pidge shrugs, leaning back as she studies his nightstand with the picture of him and his mom. A smile appears on her lips. 

"Look at all these books. Our Keith is a smart boy after all," Lance suddenly says from the corner of the room where Keith has all of his books piled up on his desk. 

"You're not the only one who studies."

"I never see you with a book though, just the usual frown and a coffee."

"Shut up."

Lance laughs, but his eyes soften when he touches the little model of the solar system hanging from Keith's ceiling.

"Living up to the cliché of an astronomy student, huh?"

"My mom got this for me," Keith mumbles.

"Ah, space mom. How's she doing?"

"Busy. As always."

"When does she come back?" Pidge asks, hopping to her feet.

"In about three months."

"Geez, that's a long time."

"She's been gone for longer."

"Ughh I know she's so amazing," Pidge says, her eyes sparkling, "I still can't believe your mom was on the first Mars mission!"

Keith can't help the proud grin spreading on his lips. "Yeah, she's pretty great."

"I hope we get to meet her, I have so many things I want to ask her!"

Keith laughs. "Well, as it seems she would like to meet you guys too. So …"

"Really?!"

Suddenly Pidge is on the tip of her toes, her face so close Keith leans back a little. 

"Um, sure?"

"Yes! Oh my God, I need to tell Hunk! Where is he anyway?"

"In the kitchen with Shiro, talking about snacks," Lance says as he approaches them, his hands in the pockets of his soft sweater as he watches her speed out of the room. 

"Wow, your mom sure is popular."

"Guess so," Keith chuckles.

"Must be lonely."

The lopsided smile on Lance's face takes Keith by surprise. He opens his mouth, ready to say the usual casual answer, but pauses.

"It- it is. I miss her … a lot. But - but I have Shiro, so I'm fine," he adds quickly, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles, heart beating a little too fast in his chest. 

"He's a great guy," Lance says with a grin and a look so fond that Keith doesn't know what to say.

"Guys! You should be quick or all the food will be gone!"

"Oh shit!" Lance says, eyes so wide Keith snorts. "Hurry up, Keith!"

* * *

"Hunk, you are a genius," Adam says, moaning around the cookie in his mouth. 

"Hey Lance, do you want to do a roommate exchange? I get Hunk and you get Keith?" Shiro asks, cheeks stuffed with food. 

Keith almost chokes on his cookie.

"I'm in," Hunk says. "Then Keith has to deal with Lance's late night whining."

"I already have to do that now."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here, you know?" Lance huffs and crosses his arms, his elbow bumping into Keith's side. This tiny sofa really isn't meant for so many people.

"Aww, Lance you know I love you," Hunk coos. "Here take another cookie."

"You can't silence me with cookies," Lance hisses, but reaches over Keith to take it anyway.

"We all know that's a lie," Pidge mumbles around a mouthful of cookies, which makes the room break out into laughter when Lance frowns and takes a big bite. 

Keith can't remember if their tiny living room has ever been this lively before - with people on the sofa, pillows on the ground, and a huge pile of delicious snacks on their coffee table. They haven't even started watching a movie, but Keith doesn't mind when they're all talking like this.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Adam asks.

"Me and Hunk? Since we were teeny little babies!"

"Our mothers are best friends, so we grew up together."

"Oh, that's lovely."

"I didn't know that," Keith says, and Lance turns around to look at him. 

"Awww Keith, don't be sad. You have us now."

"Wha- I wasn't-"

"No need to be shy," Lance interrupts him, a smirk on his lips.

"Fine," Keith sighs. "I admit, it would've been great to grow up with Hunk."

Lance gasps, a hand on his chest as Keith grins at him. 

"Oh yeah? Maybe then he would've taught you how to cook a decent meal," Lance throws back.

"We really need to have a talk about your eating habits," Hunk chimes in, pointing at Keith with a cookie.

Keith winces, glaring at Lance who looks at him with a shit eating grin. 

"Don't bother, I've been trying to teach both of them for years now, but it's no use," Adam suddenly says, shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm not as bad as Keith."

"Just because I cook for you."

"Because you love me," Shiro says, a sly smile on his lips as he leans in to kiss Adam.

Keith fidgets in his seat, looking at the faces in the room to see if someone is cringing, but he only finds amused smiles and a somehow longing look from Lance.

"How long have you guys been together?" Lance suddenly asks, taking everyone by surprise. 

"I already told you," Keith says, furrowing his brows. 

"Geez, excuse me for trying to have a conversation."

Shiro laughs. "Don't blame him. He's not good with social cues."

"Says the one who didn't realize that Adam was flirting with you for two years in middle school."

"Oh my god, seriously?" Pidge cackles, rocking back on her place on the ground and hitting Keith's shin.

"To be fair his flirting was really subtle," Shiro says, but he can't hide the pink flush on his cheeks. 

"I bought you a bouquet of red roses for Valentine's Day."

"Oh my god that's so sweet," Lance sighs, leaning forward as he places his elbows on his knees.

"So, you're the romantic type, huh?" Shiro suddenly asks, and Keith's stomach drops when Shiro sends him a wide grin.

"I think it's cute," Lance says, "but it always depends on the person. If the gesture comes from the heart, it doesn't matter what it is."

"That's why I just grabbed Shiro and smooched him when he lend me his jacket in the pouring rain," Adam says with a fond smile.

Keith feels how  heat rises to his cheeks, and he knows they are burning bright when Lance whirls around and says: "Oh my god your jacket! I forgot to return it!"

All eyes are on them, and suddenly the silence is deafening - except for Keith's heart thrumming inside his chest.

"It's- It's fine. You can return it whenever."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry," Lance groans, seemingly unaware of the attention.

"Keith lend you his jacket?" Shiro asks, and Keith is about to strangle him when he sees the wide grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah. He picked me up the other day and I forgot mine."

"What a gentlemen," Adam says with a soft smile directed at Keith. 

"Who would've guessed," Shiro adds, grin getting wider, "Which one was it?"

 _Stop_ , Keith mouths at him, and by now his face must be glowing. 

"His college jacket."

"Oh, his favorite. Never thought he'd give that one away," Shiro says, the grin only getting wider and wider, and Keith is either ready to disappear or murder him. 

"What? Oh no, I really need to return it," Lance says, distraught clear on his face, and Keith decides that he’s ready to die.

His phone chooses the perfect moment to vibrate in his pocket. 

"It's fine, just keep it," Keith chokes out quickly. "Sorry I have to take this call."

He hurriedly gets up, confused by the flustered look on Lance's face, and then he escapes into the safety of his room. 

Keith runs a hand through his hair and picks up the call without looking, his heart still beating too fast in his chest.

"Hello?"

"Keith?"

"Oh, hi Coran," Keith says as he leans back against the door.

There's a big sigh from the other end of the line and Keith furrows his brows.

"Keith, my boy. I'm afraid that I have to deliver some bad news."

"What happened?"

"As you're aware the shop has been struggling quite a bit in the past few months, and we're at a point where we have to readjust a few things to see how we will continue in the future."

"Oh," Keith says, rubbing his eyes,"I'm- I'm really sorry, Coran."

"Thank you," Coran sighs, and there's a heavy pause between them. "I think you can already guess why I'm calling you."

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry, but until we settle everything we can't support you like we used to do."

"Coran, it's fine. Really. You already did so much for me," Keith says, a small smile on his lips. "If I can do anything to help I-"

"Oh no no no! We will be fine. Thank you so much for being so understanding. I'm really sorry we have to do this when you're so close to being done with your bike."

"Coran, stop apologizing. I'll be fine," Keith chuckles. 

"I know you will," Coran says, and Keith can hear the smile in his voice. "Now if you could-"

"I'll come get my bike as soon as possible, don't worry."

"Thank you."

"I- I hope everything works out for you, Coran."

"I hope so too," Coran sighs, "See you soon, Keith."

"Yeah."

Keith drops his arm with a heavy sigh. He had a feeling something like this would happen, but it's still a hit in the face. He was so close to his goal. A groan falls from Keith's lips and he throws his head back. 

"Okay," he whispers with a big exhale, before he turns to open the door.

Shiro's worried eyes are on him the moment he enters the living room. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Keith sighs as he sits down next to Lance. "That was Coran. They have to close down the shop for now."

Shiro winces in sympathy. "You have to get your bike?"

"Yeah."

"Allura told me about that," Lance says, eyebrows furrowed. "She told me it was bad, but I had no idea they had to close …" 

"Oh man, that's horrible," Hunk adds. 

"Wait, are you talking about Altea? Allura's workshop?" Pidge suddenly says, turning around to look up at Lance and Keith. 

"Yeah, they were having trouble getting customers, and the deal they were offered by that Galra company was bullshit," Lance says, frowning. 

Pidge's head bumps into Keith's knee as she sighs dramatically. "And you only tell me about this now?"

"Huh?" Lance makes.

"I have connections, you dumbass," Pidge groans, already whipping up her phone. "Remember my internship at Olkari Tech? I can't promise anything, but maybe they can help."

"You- Olkari? The worldwide renowned technology company?" Shiro says, eyes wide in awe. 

There's a proud grin on Pidge's face. "Yup."

"Wow, I didn't know there's a genius in our midst," Shiro says with a laugh. 

"But how will a tech company be able to help a simple workshop?" Keith asks. 

"Oh, they love everything connected to engineering," Pidge says, already typing on her phone. "Old or new it doesn't matter. Plus-," she adds as she lifts her phone with a grin. "Their boss hates the Galra company."

Keith watches her as she gets up from her seat and disappears into his room to talk in peace.

"Your friends," Keith says, dumbfounded,"are pretty amazing."

"I know," Lance chuckles and when Keith looks at him there's a proud look in his eyes.

"But what about your bike?" Adam suddenly speaks up. "You were so close to finishing it."

"There's nothing I can do," Keith sighs, leaning back in his seat - only to realize that Lance has his arm spread on the headrest. He flinches and almost shoots back up again, but Lance relaxes beside him, pulling his legs up to nestle closer. Keith's heart stumbles in his chest, and he wipes his sweaty hands on his legs. 

"Keith?"

"Huh?" he chokes, turning around to see Hunk looking at him. 

"I said, if you want you could park your bike at my place?"

"What?"

"Hunk has his own workshop on campus," Lance says, and Keith swallows when he turns and sees how close they're sitting. Lance doesn't seem to be bothered by it though. Maybe this is normal for him.

"Yeah, dude. I'd love to help you with your bike."

"Are you serious?" 

"Sure, buddy!" Hunk laughs. "That's what friends are for."

Keith opens his mouth - and closes it again. Friends. These aren't just Lance's friends anymore. They are his too.

Keith swallows thickly and clears his throat.

"That would be great."

"Awww our Keith, making friends. I'm so proud," Shiro coos, dramatically leaning against Adam.

"Shut up," Keith bristles, and Lance barks out a laugh.

"Shiro, I love how supportive you are," he says, still laughing and Keith rams his elbow into his side. Lance wheezes, laughing even louder, and Keith can't help but smile too. 

"You're an ass."

"But you still like me," Lance says with a teasing smile that makes Keith's stomach swoop. 

"Yeah, I haven't decided on that one yet," Keith says, which earns him a dramatic gasp from Lance. 

"Okay, stop the flirting, I'm back."

Pidge pops up behind their backs, almost startling Keith to death. 

"We weren't-," Lance starts, but Pidge interrupts him. 

"So I hooked Allura up with the boss' phone number and they'll see what they can do. They sounded pretty confident though," Pidge says, falling to the pillow with a huff. 

"Pidgeon, you are the best," Lance laughs, ruffling her hair.

"Stop it," Pidge tries to smack his hands away, but Lance is too fast for her. 

"I hope everything works out fine," Keith sighs.

"I'm sure it’ll be fine."

Hunk's smile is warm and reassuring, and Keith really wants to believe him. Believe his friends.

"Now that that's settled. Do you guys wanna watch a movie?" Adam asks.

"Hell yeah!" Lance cheers, almost knocking Keith in the face with how close he's sitting. 

"Time to get cozy then," Adam laughs, and Pidge immediately settles back, comfortably leaning against Lance's legs. 

Keith tries to find a comfortable position as well, but he's stiffly leaning back, trying not to accidentally touch Lance.

"Is this okay? Should I move?" Lance suddenly asks, making Keith flinch.

"Uh, no, I'm good," Keith says, his words getting quiet when Lance still moves. Now his warm arm is pressed against Keith's. 

"Better?" 

"Yeah," Keith croaks. 

"Don't you want to take that off?" 

The question is meant to be a whisper, but Keith still hears Adam's worried voice loud and clear. He looks up at the two of them, sitting on the other side, and sees how Shiro scrunches up his nose as he touches his prosthetic.

"Takashi," Adam says emphatically.

"If- If nobody minds," Shiro says, almost shy, and Keith's heart seizes in his chest.

"Nobody minds," he says, and the weight is lifted from his chest, when everybody nods in agreement. 

"Why would we?" Pidge says. 

"Yeah, man. Get comfortable."

Shiro smiles awkwardly. "Thanks."

He moves, wincing as he removes his prosthetic and Adam helps him setting in aside. Shiro groans as he rubs his skin, and Keith knows that he feels relieved. The prosthetic might be a high-end product made for Shiro, but it's still a strain to wear it.

"If it's okay to ask," Hunk suddenly speaks up, voice hesitant. "What happened?" 

"Hunk!" Lance chimes in, pulling a face.

"It's fine. I don't mind," Shiro reassures, leaning forward with a smile. "It was a car accident. The other driver was drunk and hit me in a curve."

Keith feels how Lance tenses next to him.

"I was lucky, I just lost an arm," Shiro says with a lopsided grin. 

"Lucky, he says," Adam sighs, rubbing his shoulder. "He alway leaves out the part where he saved the other driver from his burning car."

"You- what?!" Hunk exclaims.

"It's nothing," Shiro says, rubbing his neck. 

"It's nothing, he says." Pidge shakes her head, and Keith can't fight a grin. 

"What was it Lance said: Shiro the hero?" 

"Shiro the hero, huh? I like that," Shiro laughs, and that brings a soft blush to Lance's cheeks.

"Geez, you didn't have to tell him that," he mumbles, rubbing his nose. 

"Oh, now you're suddenly embarrassed, huh?" Keith laughs.

"Shut up," Lance grumbles, playfully pushing into Keith's side, and now Keith can't fight the wide grin spreading on his lips.

"Are we gonna watch a movie now, or what?" Pidge says, stuffing chips into her mouth. "We can talk about how great Shiro is another time."

"Oh? We can do that instead of watching a movie," Shiro suggest, a shit-eating grin on his lips, and laughter fills the room. 

"You wish," Adam says with an amused smile as he hits play on the remote.

* * *

"Careful now … careful … _careful!_ "

"I know what I'm doing!" Keith huffs, as he rolls his bike from the trunk of the car. 

"Sorry," Coran says, but his eyes are still focused on Keith. 

"Oh wow, she really is beautiful," Hunk whispers, and when Keith looks up he sees his eyes glistening in awe.

"She is indeed. It really was a pleasure to have a rarity like that in our shop," Coran hums. "It's a shame we didn't get to support you until the end."

"Did you speak to the Olkari?" Hunk asks, tearing his eyes off the bike. 

"We did!" The wide smile on Coran's face is blinding. "They're really interested in our shop and Alfor is already in talks with them."

"That's great to hear," Keith says, relief clear in his voice.

"It's all thanks to you and your friends, my boy," Coran says, one hand on Keith's shoulder and a proud look on his face that makes Keith flustered. 

"It was all Pidge's doing," Keith mumbles, averting his eyes.

"We'll tell her you said thanks," Hunk chimes in. "Thank you for your help. We can take it from here."

"Alright, then I'll be off. Keep in touch with us, alright?" Coran says and Keith nods, waiting and waving until Coran hops into the car and drives off. 

"Let's take the beauty inside, shall we?" Hunk says, grinning wide as he puts a hand on the handle of Keith's bike. 

* * *

Keith never knew they had places like this in their university. He was aware that some of the top students got their own workplace, but this is amazing.

There are a bunch of different tools, all perfectly lined up on the walls, a small workbank, a computer, and some technical stuff Keith has never seen before. In the middle of it stands his father's bike, and Hunk is all over it. 

"Ohhh look at the paintwork, it's still so pretty! You really did a great job at maintaining it."

Hunk turns, smiling brightly at Keith. 

"I had a lot of help from Alfor and Coran," Keith says.

"Well, we should honor their work and get this baby to drive," Hunk says, grinning as he rolls up his sleeves. "If we put our muscles in it, we can make it in like three days."

Keith looks at him, mouth falling open. 

"What?"

"Hm?" Hunk hums, already rummaging in his tools.

"You- are you serious?"

"Just watch me," Hunk says, grin so wide and confident that Keith can only stare in awe. Apparently he had just met a bunch of amazing people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! :DDD There are so many questions I'd like to ask you guys! What did you think of Shiro meeting the others?? How awkward was Keith?? WILL HE EVER GET HIS JACKET BACK?! And HOW excited are you to see his bike? >:3c Let me know every single thing you thought and felt! I love you guys so much please share this story together with me and tell me what you think! :D <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konnichiwa mina-san! :D I'm back with another chapter <3 And man I gotta say: With every word I write for this story I fall more and more in love with it! Maybe it's a little conceited to say that about my own writing, but ... i don't care! :D Im putting so much work into this story and I'm loving every second of it! :D And MAN the next chapter ajshgjhas Let's just say I'll probably update soon LMAO :D 
> 
> ANYWAY guys, I can't express how much it means to me to hear that you love this fic as well <3 It warms my heart and fuels my writing spirit to hear all of your opinions! That's why I'll continue to ask you guys questions at the end of my fics ajsgha :D Please enjoy this chapter! :D

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yep,” Hunk says, getting up from where he’s squatting on the floor. He wipes his face, motor oil getting on his forehead but he grins. 

“That’s Hunk’s way of saying: Hey I managed to fix your bike in a week, praise me,” Pidge says, not looking up from the laptop she balances on her lap. 

“That- actually yeah, she nailed it,” Hunk laughs. 

“It’s … it’s done?” Keith asks, looking at Hunk and down at his bike. 

“I think so! Why don’t you try starting it?”

Keith doesn’t move. They worked on his bike everyday after class in the last week, Pidge and Lance dropping by to keep them company or annoy them. Pidge helped a little with the electronics tough and Keith is glad because he has no idea how any of this works. Lance stuck around too, talking to them or quietly studying in a corner. He didn’t want to feel left out, that's what Hunk said anyway, and Keith had thought that it’s maybe a little adorable. 

It has never been so much fun to work on his bike before, surrounded by friends who encouraged him – and who knew a lot more about all this stuff.

But now, after all this time. It’s done. 

“Keith?”

Keith blinks and sees an amused and knowing expression on Hunk’s face. 

“You ready to try it?”

“I’m - not sure,” Keith says, furrowing his brows. 

“What do you mean: You’re not sure!” Pidge says, shutting her laptop with a thud. “You waited for this for so long!”

“Pidge, give him some time,” Hunk groans, nudging her knee with his shoe. 

“He had enough time,” Pidge huffs and gets up. She puts her hands on her hips and lifts her chin. “Come on, let her roar.”

Keith can’t help the chuckle that tumbles out of his mouth when he sees her expression. 

“Alright.”

He reaches for the keys which are lying on a workbench, and the charm of a little red lion that his mom gave him is swaying. Keith swallows and swings one of his legs over the bike. Excitement bubbles up inside his stomach, his heart beating a mile per minute as he puts the key in the ignition and turns. 

Red comes to live underneath him, roaring happily and Keith laughs out loud, heart leaping out of his throat. He wishes his mom were here.

“She’s working!” Hunk cheers, his arms thrown in the air, “Oh man I wish Lance was here!” 

And Lance. Oh man, he’s going to be mad when he finds out they started it without him here. 

“We really did it, huh?” Pidge says, a smile on her face as she put her hand on her hips. 

Keith is grinning so wide his cheeks start to hurt. 

“How can I ever thank you guys?” 

Hunk laughs. “Dude, seeing you this happy is all we need.” 

Keith’s heart does a happy little flip inside his chest and he feels heat rush to his cheeks. 

“Aww, he’s embarrassed,” Pidge teases, “Hunk don’t you have something for him?” 

“Oh right!” Hunk exclaims, quickly wiping his hands  on his pants as he turns. Keith furrows his brows as Hunk rummages in one of the cupboards. When he turns he’s holding a red helmet in his hands. 

“Catch!”

Keith leans back, easily catching it with his hands and looks down at it in awe. 

“You got me a helmet?”

“Nah, that was Lance.”

Keith looks up in surprise to see two grinning faces. 

“He knew you’d probably forget about it, so he bought you one.”

“Wha- but that’s expensive!” Keith yelps, heart soaring despite himself. 

“No worries, we all pitched in,” Pidge says, waving him off as if this is nothing. 

“Guys, I-” Keith croaks, feelings of gratitude stuck in his throat.

“We know. We’re amazing, now get out of here,” Pidge laughs.

“Yeah, don’t you want to go for a ride?” Hunk adds, grinning. 

“I’m- yeah.”

Keith hesitates, taking another good look at the red helmet, shining new in his hands. He smiles as he puts it on and then he leans his bike to the side, loving the weight it puts on him as he kicks the kickstand. He twists the handle, Red roaring underneath him, sending the vibrations through his body. He throws Pidge and Hunk one last look where they’re standing at the open garage door, grinning and waving – and then he takes off. 

He drives out of the garage, down the walkway and onto the streets. His body is on fire the moment he’s on the road, he revs the engine, laughing as Red reacts to him immediately, adrenaline rushing through his body as they fly down the road. His heart is beating so fast it hurts when he leans into a curve, taking it so close his knee is almost on the pavement. His mom would kill him if he saw him like that. 

_ No _ , he corrects himself. She would be so damn proud.

Keith laughs and laughs, howling freely when they arrive at an open road and he lets Red loose. He wonders if this is what his dad felt when he was driving. A thought that is both painful and freeing at the same time. He really really wishes he could share this with him.

But there’s another person he wants to see, and Keith knows exactly where he should be right now.

* * *

Maybe it’s a little weird that Keith already knows Lance’s schedule by heart, but he can’t worry about this right now. Not when he has the biggest surprise ready for him. He leans back against Red, loving the wam support of her against his lower back. Lance should come out of this building any minute now. His class ended five minutes ago, but Keith knows he always needs some time to pack up the stuff he’s spreading on his table the moment he sits down. 

Keith is checking his phone to see if Lance already wrote him a message. He's super busy on Wednesdays and usually Keith doesn’t get to see him – unless he shows up at the coffeeshop on his morning runs which has become something he does quite regularly. 

Keith lifts his head when he hears a loud laugh and his stomach drops to the floor when he sees Lance. He’s talking to Allura, laughing brightly, but the thing that caught Keith by surprise is that he’s wearing a red college jacket.  _ Keith’s _ red college jacket.

Lance stops and turns, and there it is in white letters for everyone to see: Keith’s name. Keith swallows thickly, his heart beating even faster than it did when he was driving down the roads. His mind is completely blank for what feels like an eternity. Lance is probably only wearing it because he wanted to give it back to Keith, but didn’t feel like carrying it. 

Except that there’s no way they’d usually meet today. Keith is sure that his head is steaming by now. He doesn’t know what this is supposed to mean. The only thing he does now is that Lance looks ridiculously good wearing his jacket.

So he tells him. 

_ I see you took a liking to my jacket _

He types the message before he can chicken out, heart thundering inside his chest. Keith sees the moment Lance gets it, sees how he reaches for his phone and he most certainly sees the way Lance’s expression melts into a fond look when he looks at his phone. 

Allura elbows Lance’s in the side and he laughs, blush visible on his ears, and then Lance presses a hand to his mouth when he reads his messages. 

At this point Keith doesn’t even know what kind of crazy party his heart is doing in his chest. He’s confused, flustered, but most of all happy when Lance turns his head around to look for him. Blue eyes finally settle on him, and Keith waves, heart ready to burst out of his body. 

Lance stares at him, eyes going impossibly wide and then he’s  _ screaming _ .

Literally yelling so loud Keith flinches and then he bursts into laughter, when he sees how Lance grabs Allura’s arm and shakes her violently, pointing at Keith and his bike. 

Allura catches his eyes and a proud and knowing smile lights up her face. She puts a hand on Lance’s back and pushes him in Keith’s direction. 

Apparently that’s all the encouragement he needs, because Lance is running towards him, eyes beaming and it steals a laugh from Keith’s lips.

“Oh my god,  _ Keith _ ,” Lance wheezes, eyes so wide, Keith might drown in them. Before he knows what’s happening, Lance is clutching both of his arms, nails digging into his jacket as he looks down at the bike in awe. 

“You made it!”

“We sure did,” Keith laughs, and he can’t seem to take his eyes off Lance. 

“Did you- did you drive here?” Lance asks, finally looking at Keith. 

“How else would I get here with it, you dumbass,” Keith laughs. 

“That is SO cool,” Lance whispers in awe, his cheeks tinted red, and Keith can’t help the affectionate snort. 

“You know what’s even cooler? Two people can ride on her.” 

Lance’s lips part in a look of sheer surprise and then he’s screeching. 

“ _ Are you taking me for a ride? _ ”

“Geez, calm down!” Keith hisses, pulling at Lance’s fingers that are digging into his arm. “I promised, didn’t I?”

“You did!” Lance cheers, beaming at him with a blinding smile and Keith’s cheeks are really starting to hurt from all the grinning he did today. 

“Then hop on,” he says, tossing Lance the helmet. 

“Oh!”

“Thanks for that, by the way,” Keith mumbles, suddenly feeling a little shy. 

“I knew you’d forget about safety,” Lance says, sending Keith a pointed look. 

“Yeah, yeah you were right,” Keith groans, rolling his eyes which earns him a nudge to his side. 

“What about you though?” 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll drive slow.”

“As if,” Lance huffs. 

“Look, do you want to take a ride or not? I’ll be careful.”

Lance studies him for a moment, scrunching up his nose before he sighs. 

“Okay.” 

Keith grins in victory, and then he easily swings one leg over the back of the bike. 

“What are you waiting for?” he asks when Lance doesn’t make a move, he’s only holding onto the helmet and stares at Keith with wide eyes and an expression on his face that Keith can’t quite read. 

Lance flinches. “Yes! I mean- I don’t know- how do I?” 

He hurriedly puts on his helmet as he talks, hands hovering in the air as he takes a step forward. Keith laughs. 

“You just get on and hold on tight. I’ll do the rest.”

“Oh. Okay.” Lance says, and then he’s climbing onto the bike, a little awkward, bumping into Keith and then two warm hands sneak their way around Keith’s middle. 

And frankly – Keith didn’t think about that. 

He doesn’t know if Lance can feel how his stomach flips, but he knows he hears his croaked voice as he says: “Hold on a little tighter.” 

“Like this?” Lance whispers, his hands snug around Keith’s stomach.

“Yeah,” Keith croaks, and then because apparently he has a deathwish today he says :”I hope my jacket is warm enough for a ride.” 

He feels how Lance tenses behind him, hears the crack in his voice and he really wishes he could see his face right now. 

“I was planning to give it back today!”

“Uh huh,” Keith makes, laughing, his heart beating like crazy inside his chest. 

“Really! I was just- I couldn’t find mine this morning and I-”

Keith doesn’t let Lance finish, instead he starts his bike, kicking off without warning and then Lance is screaming into his ear.

Keith laughs when he feels how Lance holds on tighter, he starts off slow, not meaning to scare him as he makes his way off the campus road. 

“Warn a guy!” Lance yells, but Keith can feel how he relaxes. “So? Where are you taking me?”

“Wherever you want.” 

Lance’s fingers twitch against Keith’s stomach. 

“Ah geez, as much as I would love to go on a romantic adventure, I actually have to work in like thirty minutes.”

“Well then, we’ll take the scenic route today,” Keith says, and turns left. 

* * *

Keith could stay like this forever, driving his father’s bike with Lance’s warmth seeping into his back, pressed so close Keith swears he can feel his rapid heartbeat. At least he’s sure Lance can feel his, because one of his hands sneaked its way up to rest comfortably on Keith’s chest. But everything has to come to an end and Keith’s heart sinks when he pulls up at the curb in front of the tiny coffee shop. 

“Oh man, I don’t want to work,” Lance groans as soon as Keith killed the engine. Keith laughs when he hears how Lance pulls off his helmet and then he feels the thud of Lance’s forehead against his shoulder. 

“Come one, what was it again? A boy has to eat?”

“I’d rather starve,” Lance mumbles and Keith rolls his eyes. 

“Stop being dramatic, you don’t have to work that long today.”

“But then I have to study!” Lance groans, rolling his head against Keith’s back.

“Then take a break.”

“Can’t”, Lance groans, “I still have a paper to write.”

Keith grimaces, trying to find some reassuring words when Lance carefully lifts himself from Red. 

There’s a soft expression on Lance’s face when he steps into Keith’s view, cradling the helmet in his hands. 

“I’m happy for you.”

Keith’s heart does a little flip, startled by those unexpected words. 

“I would’ve never made it this far without you guys.”

“I didn’t do much though,” Lance laughs, handing Keith his helmet. Their fingers brush, sending electricity down Keith’s spine. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” he mumbles. If he hadn’t met Lance, his life would look a lot different right now. 

Lance cocks an eyebrow, hand on his hips, but he doesn’t ask and Keith appreciates it. 

“Oh!” Lance suddenly says, eyes shining bright as he leans forward. “Before you go! Allura invited me to a party this weekend and I want you to come!”

“Uh.”

“No excuses!” Lance says, a finger up in Keith’s face. “You’ve never been to a college party which is unacceptable! You have to go at least once! If you’re with me I promise it’ll be a blast."

The flirty smile on Lance’s face is enough to make Keith swallow thickly, mouth dry as he croaks: “Okay.”

Lance looks at him for a second, then drops his arm. 

“Really? That was easy, I was ready for an argument.”

Keith chuckles. “Well, I’m full of surprises.”

Lance’s eyes melt into a look Keith can’t decipher as he says: “Oh you sure are.”

“Uh, so … text me the details?”

“Sure!” Lance says, walking backwards, “See you later, party boy!”

Keith scoffs, putting on his helmet as he starts his bike. 

“Alright, lover boy,” he says over the roar of his engine, and a satisfied smirk plays on his lips when he sees the blush on Lance’s face. 

* * *

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing?” 

Keith almost jumps out of his skin when he hears Shiro’s voice coming from the doorway. 

“Jesus christ, don’t do this,” Keith groans, one hand pressed to his chest.

“Well, if you turn your room into a warzone I would love to know why,” Shiro says, one eyebrow raised as he takes in the mess in front of him. 

Clothes are layed out all over Keith’s bed, his floor, his desk – they’re everywhere. 

“I- ,” Keith starts, embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks when Shiro sends him a questioning look, “Lance invited me to a party and I don’t … I don’t know what to wear.”

Keith’s voice got smaller with every word he said, heat burning on his face as he stares at his floor. It feels like an eternity before Shiro speaks up again. 

“You know what this means, right?”

Keith lifts his gaze, and he’s greeted with a wide and gentle smile.

“We’re going shopping!” 

* * *

“I hate this.”

“I know.”

“Do we really have to do this?”

“No. If you want to show up naked.”

“I do have clothes!” 

“You were the one having a crisis in front of your closet.”

“That’s-! Yeah, okay fine.”

“Keith,” Shiro laughs, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist to pull him into his side, “Just relax. I got this.”

Keith sighs, leaning heavily into his touch. “If you say so.”

“I know just the right place for you, trust me.” 

Keith tilts his head up to see Shiro’s beaming smile, and he can’t help but snort. 

“Alright.”

“You know, I’m really happy that I get to spend some quality time with you,” Shiro suddenly says, squeezing Keith’s shoulder. 

“We live together,” Keith laughs, glad that Shiro is guiding him safely through the crowded mall. 

“Yeah, but we didn’t hang out a lot. You were pretty busy these past few days. Gotta say that I missed you at the booth too.”

Keith’s stomach falls and he freezes. 

“I’m-”

“Nonononono! Don’t you dare say you’re sorry!” Shiro suddenly says, grabbing Keith’s elbow to pull him along. His eyes crinkle at the corner when he looks down at him, a gentle smile in place. 

“I’m really happy that you’re spending so much time with your friends.” 

Something warm blossoms in Keith’s chest, happiness a bubbling sensation. 

“I don’t want you to feel left out,” he mumbles. 

“Don’t worry, me and Hunk are texting all the time.”

“Seriously?” Keith asks, raising his brows in surprise.

“Yeah, he’s amazing,” Shiro laughs.

“Bet he’s really happy about that,” Keith snorts.

“Yeah, he won’t shut up about it.”

Keith flinches at the voice coming from below, and he turns to see Pidge standing right next to him, sipping on her bubble tea. 

“S’up.”

“Um, hi?” Keith says, voice breaking. 

“Shiro! What are the chances, man!” 

Keith turns in time to see how a guy with long brown hair, tied into a ponytail, wraps Shiro into a big hug. 

“Matt! Long time no see!” Shrio says, returning the embrace just as tightly. 

“Um,” Keith says, and turns when he hears how Pidge pops the straw out of her mouth to say: “That’s my brother.”

“Ah,” Keith makes the moment he sees Matt’s face because the resemblance is uncanny. 

“So what brings you to this crowded pit of doom?” Pidge asks, tipping her drink in Keith’s direction. 

He grimaces, embarrassment fluttering in his chest as he mumbles: “Shopping.”

“Yeah, that much is obvious,” Pidge snorts. “Just didn’t think you’re the type for malls.”

“I hate it.”

“Same. So why?”

“Shiro took me with him,” Keith says, putting his hands in his pockets. “Lance … invited me to a party and I didn’t… I don’t think I have the right clothes.”

“Oh my god, me too!” Pidge suddenly exclaims, leaning forward so fast Keith is scared she’ll spill her drink. “Matt told me that I  _ have _ to get a new look and dragged me here!”

“Seriously?”

“We’re in the same boat,” Pidge laughs, tension leaving her shoulders, and Keith can’t help but smile. 

“Guess so.”

“Keith is it okay if they tag along?” Shiro suddenly speaks up. “I haven’t seen Matt since I dropped out of the space program and I-”

“Sure.”

Shiro’s smile is blinding and he turns to Matt who looks at him all giddy with excitement – as if Keith was their mom allowing them to play a little longer. Keith rubs at his lips, trying to suppress a giggle at the thought.

“Awww, look at the kids,” Pidge coos. “Isn’t it nice to see them have fun?”

“Sure is.” Keith laughs. “Maybe we should pick them up at the playground after we’re done.”

Pidge snorts, coughing when she almost chokes on the sip of tea she just took. 

“Good idea.”

“Except that you’d be hopeless without my fashion advice,” Matt says as he wraps an arm around Pidge’s neck. 

“Same goes for you,” Shiro says, playfully nudging Keith in the side. 

He sends Pidge a pointed look only to see her roll her eyes. 

“Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

“I swear I’m going to kill you,” Pidge says, eyes deadly as Matt laughs, clutching the pink dress in his hands. 

“Awww come on. I think it would suit you.” 

“You’re just making fun of me!” Pidge bristles, hands balled into fists.

“Are they always like this?” Keith whispers, leaning closer to Shiro. 

“I guess? I haven’t met Pidge before so,” Shiro shrugs. 

Keith furrows his brows as he watches the siblings, Pidge with her arms crossed and Matt still laughing at her. 

“Seriously though. I’m worried about Matt.”

“Keith!” 

Keith flinches when Matt suddenly turns towards him, eyes glinting mischievously. 

“Y-Yeah?”

“What do you think? Does it suit her?” 

Matt holds up the dress in question. It’s indeed pink and very girly, and Keith would’ve never picked it out for Pidge – if he hadn’t seen how her eyes lit up when she saw it in the window earlier. 

“I think you should try it.”

Pidge’s shoulders drop, her expression slack as she looks at him. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. It’s … it’s a nice color.”

“See? That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you the whole time!”

“You’ve just been a dick about it!” Pidge hisses, snatching the dress out of his hands. 

“I just want the best for you, Katie.”

“Shut up!” she yells as she pulls the curtain close in the changing room. 

“Geez,” Shiro laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, “you still think it’s a hassle to shop with me?” 

“Nope,” Keith says, shaking his head. 

“Good, because you should try this on. No buts.” 

Suddenly Keith has an armful of clothes – mostly black and a hint of red. 

“Um, okay?”

“Trust me,” Shiro says, putting a hand on his shoulder with a wide grin.

Keith snorts, a lopsided smile on his lips. 

“Always.”

* * *

 

“Okay, I didn’t want to say it, but we’re going to look so  _ hot _ .” 

Pidge gestures with her shopping bag which is swinging dangerously on her arm. 

“You’ll rock that party,” Matt adds, laughing as he hooks his arm under Pidge’s. 

“Thanks for helping me out,” Keith says, quietly directed at Shiro who only sends him the fond look that always makes Keith’s heart melt. 

“Sure thing,” Shiro replies, and then his lips curl into a devilish little grin, “I’m sure Lance will like it.”

The blood in Keith’s body rushes to his head, leaving his legs like jelly.

“Shiro!” Keith hisses, turning around to check if anyone heard them. “I told you it’s not like that!”

“Uh huh,” Shiro says, the infuriating grin glued to his lips. “That’s why you’re blushing.”

“I’m not blushing!” Keith says between clenched teeth, knowing fair well that his cheeks are radiating. 

Shiro laughs, loud and boisterous. “I’m just messing with you.”

“Are we making fun of Keith?”

Pidge pops up next to them out of nowhere, almost sending Keith into cardiac arrest.

“I’m just teasing him,” Shiro says, ruffling Keith’s hair which earns him a deadly glare. 

“I know how that is,” Pidge sighs, shaking her head in sympathy. 

“Oh yeah? I was just about to invite you to grab some dinner, but if I’m so annoying,” Matt says, his eyes swimming in tears, and Keith is quite impressed by his performance. 

Pidge rolls her eyes, but there’s a small smile on her lips. 

“Do you guys want to tag along?”

“Oh, I’ll meet up with Adam for dinner. Keith?”

“I- um have plans too. Sorry.”

Pidge squints, gaze boring into Keith, and he almost breaks out into a sweat when she finally grins. 

“Alright. See you!” 

She turns, pulling Matt along as he waves enthusiastically. 

“What was that about?” Shiro asks. 

“No clue,” Keith says, but deep down he feels like Pidge is way more perceptive than he thought. 

“So? What are your plans?”

“There’s something I want to buy.”

“Really? Should I help?” Shiro asks, raising his eyebrows. 

“No,” Keith says quickly, “I’m good on my own.”

Shiro studies him for a moment, and then the same smile he saw on Pidge’s face only a minute ago is curling on his lips. 

“Sure. See you later,” Shiro says, playfully bumping into him as he turns to leave. 

_ Maybe, they can read minds,  _ Keith thinks, embarrassment hot in his chest as he makes his way through the crowd.

Or maybe he isn’t as sneaky as he thought.

* * *

Keith hums, while driving his father’s bike down the scenic route of this small city. The wind is sharp in his clothes, but he likes it. There’s a soft smile on his lips that he just can’t get rid off. Even less when he thinks about his destination. 

He takes the next curve a little sharper than necessary, and slows to a halt when he arrives at the library. He’s a little early, but he doesn’t want to miss Lance when he leaves for the evening. He’s been whining all day, so Keith is pretty sure he’ll appreciate the ride home. 

Keith takes off his helmet and puts it on his seat, shaking out his hair as he puts his backpack down as well. He sighs, running his fingers through his messy hair, and turns to lean against the bike. He smiles when he hears the slow tick of the cooling machine. He doesn’t have a lot of memories from his dad, but he clearly remembers him coming home on Red, smiling as he opened his arms to pick Keith up. The memory is so dear to Keith that his heart aches. He can’t wait to take his mom for a ride. 

Keith gets pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the sound of an opening door. His gaze flits up – and he freezes. Lance comes down the stairs, but he’s not alone. A very familiar guy is following close behind, and anger is a burning sensation in Keith’s throat. Lance is gesturing as he talks to Chad, his shoulders as tense as his expression. Keith inhales through his gritted teeth, and swallows his anger. 

“Hey Lance!”

Lance turns, eyes wide in surprise, and the beaming smile that spreads on his lips is enough to kill any kind of fury Keith felt inside his heart. 

“Keith!” Lance exclaims, waving at him like a kid which steals a laugh from Keith’s lips. 

“Sorry,  gotta go!” Lance says, not sparing Chad another glance – but Chad gets a deadly glare from Keith instead. He visibilly flinches, and quickly readjusts his backpack before he hurries in the other direction. Keith can’t help but smirk at his small victory. 

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you say you’d come pick me up?” Lance says now, smile as blinding as usual as he comes to a stop in front of Keith. 

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Awww, you’re so sweet oh my god,” Lance coos, batting his eyelashes, and Keith has to avert his gaze. 

“Okay, changed my mind.”

“No! Don’t leave me behind!” Lance screeches, reaching out to tug at Keith’s sleeves when he pretends to turn. 

“Seems like I can’t leave you alone anyway,” Keith mumbles, and feels how Lance’s hold on him tightens just a little. Keith is waiting for him to say something, but he’s confused to find Lance silent for once. 

“Thank you for picking me up,” Lance suddenly says, voice small and a little croaked, and if the moonlight isn’t playing  tricks on Keith, there’s a little blush on his cheeks. 

“I promised to pick you up,” Keith says, clearing his throat as he reaches for his backpack. 

“Yeah, but not all the time.” Lance laughs, finally back to his loud self. 

“Shut up and take this.”

With this Keith takes a helmet out of his backpack – the same model as his, but in a different color. 

Lance stares at it for a second too long before he lifts his ocean eyes up at Keith. 

“For me?”

“Yeah.”

“You-,” Lance starts, his voice breaking. “Bought me a helmet?”

“Obviously,” Keith laughs. “So you won’t argue with me about safety,” he adds, knocking his knuckles against it when Lance finally takes it. “I can get another color if you don’t like blue, I just thought it’d sui-”

“I love it!” Lance blurts out, leaning forward into Keith’s space with sparkling eyes. “Thank you so much!”

His voice is too loud, his cheeks too bright and Keith deciphers that Lance is entirely flustered by this tiny gesture. His heart does a little flip in his chest at the realization, warmth fluttering in his stomach and he has to clear his throat again. 

“That’s … good.” 

“It  _ is _ good,” Lance laughs, cradling the helmet to his chest. “When did you buy this?”

“I was at the mall with Shiro today. Met Pidge and her brother too.”

“Ohh that’s right, she told me Matt would be home this week,” Lance says, but the end of his sentence is a little muffled when he puts on his helmet as he speaks. 

“Knew it’d suit you,” Keith says, putting his knuckles to it again. 

“Hey, that’s loud!”

“Don’t be a baby.”

“Who are you calling a baby!”

“You,” Keith says, turning to put his helmet on as well. 

“That- You-  _ You _ are the baby!”

“Great comeback,” Keith laughs as he straddles his bike.

“Where is Hunk when I need him,” Lance mumbles, climbing onto the bike as well. Keith swears that he doesn’t flinch when Lance wraps his arms around his middle, still talking. “Anyway I’m glad to hear that you’re getting along with Pidge.”

“Um, yeah, we had fun.”

“You and Pidge, having fun at a mall. Sounds weird,” Lance snickers. 

“It wasn’t exactly our first choice to hang out,” Keith says, starting the engine. Lance holds on a little tighter, making Keith’s heart leap into his throat. 

“But it was still fun.”

A smile steal its way to his lips as he starts driving, leaving the library behind. He takes it slow, enjoying the gentle feel of the breeze on his skin and Lance’s warmth on his back. 

“I’m really happy you guys became friends,” Lance suddenly says, a little too loud next to Keith’s ear. “I know we can be a little much from time to time, but I think you fit right in.”

A laugh bubbles up in Keith’s stomach, and he leans back into Lance’s touch. 

“So you’re saying I’m weird enough to be part of your group?”

“Exactly,” Lance says, squeezing Keith playfully and Keith doesn’t have to see his face to know there’s a cheeky grin on his lips. 

“Guess I have to thank you for accepting me then.” 

It’s meant to be playful, but the feeling curls heavy around Keith’s heart. 

“You’re very welcome,” Lance says, laying his cheek against his back.

Keith smiles as the big tree comes into view. He turns left without asking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BIKE IS DONE! :D  
> Where you guys excited? Where you happy for Keith?  
> Is Keith an oblivious fool who is head over heels in love with Lance but doesn't realize it?  
> Does Lance have a huge barely concealed crush on Keith?  
> WHAT did you think of the shopping tour! With Matt and Pidge! Do YOU LIKE THEM AS FRIENDS BECAUSE I HAD A BLAST WRITING THEM LIKE THIS!  
> Did Pide buy the dress???  
> Will Chad FUCK OFF?!  
> And are you excited for The Party? :3cccc  
> PLEASE let me know what you thought about this chapter! :D Write me an essay, garbled screaming or an emojiy expressing your feelings! I'll love every single comment, so please don't be shy! <3   
> (The next chapter will be like 8k so get ready for a shitton of questions asjghd)


	7. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it IS. Guys, you have no idea how excited I am to share this chapter with you! :D It's really long so get ready for it ashjas I considered breaking it up in two parts, but it had to be LIKE THIS OKAY?! So expect a LOT of questions from me at the end of this chapter, because I want to know every little thought you guys had about this! Seriously, I know I repeat myself but your comments make me the happiest person EVER! So PLEASE if you enjoy my writing let me know :D 
> 
> ALSO I'm a HUGE fan of people giving me a play by play as they read my stories!!! SO please don't hesitate to reach out to me on Twitter, Instagram or even Tumblr! I WILL LOVE YOU A LOT IF YOU DO THAT OKAY AJshgljhgas
> 
> There are a lot of scenes in this chapter that I've been dying to write and this fic is really precious and also kinda personal for me! I really really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it <3 
> 
> A little warning though: Some people are drinking in this chapter and alcohol is a topic, but nobody gets drunk or anything <3

Keith tugs at his jacket, furrowing his brows as he observes himself in the mirror. The view that greets him is a strange one. It’s not like he’s wearing a suit, but this look is definitely sharper than his casual outfits. Shiro didn’t choose anything too crazy for him, black skinny jeans, a red V-neck and a nice leather jacket – nothing too fancy but still.

“Wow, you look  _ hot _ .”

Keith flinches and sees how red blooms on his cheeks almost immediately. 

“Matt?!”

He turns to see Matt lean in his doorframe, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Ugh, don’t be a creep,” Pidge says, rolling her eyes as she elbows him. 

“Hey, Keith.” 

She eyes him up and down, a small grin curling on her lips. 

“Well, you  _ do _ look hot.”

“That’s what I said,” Matt sighs, shaking his head.

“Um … thanks?”

Keith’s voice breaks causing the siblings to laugh. 

“Would you guys stop teasing him, that’s my job.”

Shiro’s head pops up next to them. He takes one good look at Keith – and whistles. 

“Will you stop that,” Keith groans, rubbing his hand over his eyes. 

“We’re just complimenting you,” Pidge laughs, easily stepping into his room, dropping her backpack on his bed. 

“What are you even  _ doing _ here?”

Pidge looks up at him, already sitting crossed legged on his bed. “Hm? Isn’t that obvious? I need a ride to Lance’s later.”

“I dropped her off because I’m hanging out with my pal Shiro today,” Matt suddenly says, putting one arm around Shiro’s neck. “I thought you guys would have fun getting ready together.”

“Awww isn’t that cute? A sibling date,” Shiro coos, grinning where he’s pinned to Matt’s chest in a chokehold. 

“We’re not even brothers,” Keith deadpans. 

Matt inhales dramatically, pulling Shiro into a big bear hug. 

“He didn’t mean it, honey! It’s okay!”

“Don’t worry I’m used to it,” Shiro sobs, wiping non-existent tears from his cheeks. 

“Your brother brings out the worst in him,” Keith says directed at Pidge as he crosses his arms. 

“I’d love to say the same, but my bro is always like this.”

Keith chuckles as he watches the two of them leave the room and turns to Pidge with a smile. 

“Ready to party?”

“Not at all,” she groans, flopping back onto his bed. 

“Where’s the dress you bought?”

Pidge groans again, putting her arm above her eyes. 

“In my bag.”

“Don’t you want to wear it?”

Pidge goes quiet, and even though Keith isn’t good at social cues, he can read a tense atmosphere. Keith carefully lowers himself onto his bed, making sure not to startle her – but stays quiet.  He’s not like Lance who manages to calm others with just a few reassuring words, so he waits.

“It’s just-,” Pidge suddenly says, almost startling Keith who was lost in thought. “I feel like I’m not … girly enough to wear it.”

Keith snorts – and puts a hand over his mouth. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, you can laugh at me.”

“Nonono, I didn’t mean to make fun of you!” Keith hurriedly says, swinging his legs over so he can face Pidge properly. “It’s just ... you’re a girl, so why wouldn’t you be girly enough?”

It’s Pidge’s turn to snort, and she lowers her arm to stare up at him. 

“Seriously? I’m not wearing make-up, I’m not wearing dresses, I’m just – not what society expects a girl to be,” she says, her voice dropping to a whisper by the end of it. 

Keith had no idea that Pidge felt like that way, and the thought makes a fire burn inside his chest. 

“Well, fuck society.”

Pidge’s mouth drops open. 

“Why would you care what anybody thinks? Just because you don’t like wearing make-up? What kind of bullshit reason is that? You are  _ beautiful _ , and if you want to wear that dress then fucking go for it.”

Keith huffs, rage sitting hot in his throat, and it takes him by surprise when Pidge starts laughing. She sits up then, a wide grin on her lips. 

“You’re right. Thank you, Keith.”

She leans into him then, putting her head against his shoulder, and he awkwardly reaches out to pat her back. 

“You’re horrible at this.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

“ _ Oh my god _ . Oh my goooood, Pidge! You look amazing! Twirl for me!”

Pidge turns bright red but starts twirling as Hunk cheers her on. The glowing look of happiness on her face steals a laugh from Keith’s lips as he leans against the wall to watch them. The hallway is a little crowded, but there’s enough room for Hunk to pick Pidge up and twirl her some more as she laughs.

Keith was a little worried that she would be cold on his bike with just a dress, but she cheered at him to go faster when they hit the road. He grins at the memory of her screaming when he showed her what Red’s made of. So it’s almost a miracle that her hair is still in place. It took some more time to dress Pidge up because Matt insisted on doing something with her hair. He managed to braid it to the side, and she looks as beautiful as Keith imagined. 

“Are you guys done yet?” 

The voice from the other side of the hall makes Keith’s heart flip and when he turns to look at Lance, his stomach swoops. 

He’s leaning against the wall with a soft smile on his lips, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Lance is wearing a pair of washed-out jeans and a simple white sweater that looks incredibly cozy – it still shows the broad line of his shoulders, and Keith's heart is racing. He doesn’t know how Lance manages to look so effortlessly beautiful. 

Keith flinches when Lance’s gaze finds his, ocean eyes sparkling with something that makes Keith’s mouth run dry. He almost chokes on his tongue when Lance’s gaze wanders down his body, checking out his outfit and Keith prays to every god there is that he doesn’t look like a fool. 

“Huh,” Lance makes, almost sending Keith into cardiac arrest when a smirk curls on his lips, “I knew you’d clean up well.”

Keith wants to say something, a witty retort, but all that leaves his mouth is something that almost sounds like a wheeze. 

“Who cares about Keith! Look at Pidge!” Hunk suddenly chimes in, and Keith has never been more grateful in his life. He suppresses the urge to press his hand to his racing heart and watches how Hunk picks up Pidge by the armpits and shakes her in front of Lance.

“I’m not a doll! Let me down!

Pidge huffs when Hunk finally lets go of her, and Lance reaches out to fix a strand of her hair with a soft smile. 

“You look great, Pidgeon.”

“Thank you,” Pidge mumbles, averting her gaze, and affection tugs at Keith’s heart. 

“Now! Are we ready to party or what?” Lance suddenly says, clapping his hands together as he sends Keith a beaming smile. 

“Sure,” Keith says as the others cheer loudly, but he isn’t sure if he’s going to survive this evening. 

* * *

The house is crowded. 

Keith should’ve known that. It’s a party after all. The bass of electronic house music vibrates through the air, but it’s not loud enough to drown out the chatter of the people stuffed inside the halls. Keith regrets his life decisions when he gets smashed into another shoulder. 

“Keith! Over here!”

Keith makes out Hunk on the other side of the hall, grunting when an elbow hits him in the side. There’s a warm hand on the small of his back, startling him – until he looks to the side to see Lance grinning at him. 

“I got you,” Lance says – almost screams – into his ear. Keith can feel his hot breath on his skin. He only nods and lets Lance guide him safely through the crowd. 

“Geez and I thought Pidge would be the first to get lost,” Hunk teases, patting his back. 

Pidge pops the straw of her cocktail out of her mouth. “I never get lost.”

“Uh-huh,” Lance makes, “What about the one time in the mall when-” 

“ _ That _ was entirely different!” Pidge says, furrowing her brows.

Hunk leans closer to Keith, putting a hand above his mouth to whisper: “Lance had her called out over the speakers. It was hilarious.”

Keith snorts, watching Lance as he throws an arm over Pidge’s shoulder to pull her into his side. She rolls her eyes but lets him. 

“Keith? Is that you?”

Keith freezes at the sound of that voice. 

“Oh my god, it is Keith! I never thought I’d see the day!”

Keith turns around slowly, smile frozen on his lips. 

“Ezor.” He nods at her, then at her girlfriends. “Zethrid.”

“Keithy-boy at a partyyy,” Ezor sing-songs, clinging to Zethrid’s arm. Her face is flushed and her gaze is hazy. Thank god Keith doesn’t have to drive that shuttle anymore. 

“Oh, hello.”

Axca shows up next to them, greeting Keith with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Is it really such a surprise to see me here?” Keith groans. 

“Well, you’re the one who never shows up at any party, so you have to live with the consequences,” Lance suddenly says right next to him. “Hi, I’m Lance.”

“Ohhhh a pretty boy!” Ezor coos, reaching out to pat Lance’s cheek. Keith winces, ready to shove her off Lance, but Lance doesn’t seem to care. Instead, he laughs. 

“I guess your girlfriend already had a little too much fun.”

“Exam week,” Zethrid says, sending Ezor a glare that has no bite, only affection. 

“We were just about to get her home,” Axca adds. 

“Noooooo! I want to hang out with Keith and his friend!” Ezor whines, dramatically throwing herself into Axca’s arms. 

“You’re causing trouble for Keith again.”

“Again?” Lance asks, eyes glinting with interest. 

“You know, Keith is a real sweetheart,” Ezor suddenly says, grinning wide. “He always drives us home!”

“Is that so?”

Lance looks at him then, an amused smile curling on his lips. 

“It’s my job.”

“Don’t be so collllld! You like us! Admit it!”

“Ezor, please,” Acxa says, a frown etched between her brows.

Keith sighs. 

“Will you be good and go to bed if I admit it?”

“Yes!” She cheers and throws her arms up, losing her balance in the process. Zethrid catches her easily. 

Keith takes a deep breath. “It wasn’t a total pain in the ass to drive you guys around.”

Ezor stares at him for a second, blinking owlishly – then she starts laughing. 

“That’s the best you could do?” She doubles over, falling into Zethrid arm’s who is starting to look annoyed for real now. 

The small smile on Axca’s face takes Keith by surprise. 

“I liked talking to you too. Maybe we can do that again sometime.”

“Uh.. sure,” Keith says, completely left dumbfounded when Axca turns to leave with her friends. 

“Have fun with your hot friend!” Ezor yells over the crowd and Keith flinches. 

“Sorry about that,” he says, scrunching up his nose as he turns to Lance. 

“Why? They were fun,” Lance laughs – and then he leans in. “Plus she called me hot, so she can’t be a bad person.”

He winks, and Keith’s heart somersaults.

“Not bad, only blind.”

“Wha-  _ Rude! _ ” Lance shrieks and Keith laughs when he easily avoids the jab Lance throws at his shoulder. 

That’s when he notices that he’s alone with Lance. 

“Where are Pidge and Hunk?” he asks, leaning closer, so Lance can hear him. 

“Getting drinks! You wanna go too?” Lance points over his shoulder. 

“Can’t!”

Lance furrows his brows. 

“Gotta drive,” Keith adds, and Lance expression clears. 

“Don’t worry! You can crash at my place! Let’s get you a drink!”

Keith doesn’t have any time to process the offer when Lance grabs him by the wrist, easily guiding him through the crowd again. He has no idea how Lance does it. 

They arrive at the kitchen, finding Hunk in a cheerful conversation with Romelle. Allura is standing next to them, admiring Pidge’s dress. 

“Hey!” Lance yells, and Keith sends them a nod when they greet him with wide smiles. Never in his life would he have thought that he’d be at a party where he knows more than one person. But here he is. 

“What do you want?” Lance asks into his ear. 

Keith didn’t plan to drink tonight, but now a little bit of courage doesn’t sound too bad. He quickly scans the mass of drinks, piled up on the kitchen counter between snacks and forgotten plastic cups.

“Beer.”

“Of course,” Lance laughs, his hand touching Keith’s arm. “I’ll be right back.”

“Soooo, you and Lance at a party, huh?” Allura suddenly slides in next to him, a grin on her face that sends heat to Keith’s cheeks. 

“It’s not like that.”

“Says the one who just let Lance buy him a drink,” she says, sipping at her own beer. 

“It’s not- he didn’t _ buy _ me a drink,” Keith sputters, earning a laugh from Allura.

“I’m just teasing you!” 

Keith groans, when she winks at him before she gets pulled back into a conversation by Pidge. To be honest: Keith is surprised himself. Lance did say that they wanted to go together, but Keith half expected him to hang out with his other friends at the party, leaving him alone in a corner. At least that’s how it’s always been when Keith had been “invited along”.

But those people weren’t Lance. 

Lance, who walks towards him with two bottles in his hand, and a wide smile on his lips once he catches Keith’s gaze. 

“Welcome back,” Keith greets him, taking the drink while butterflies take over his stomach. Lance laughs, clinking his cola against Keith’s bottle. 

“Good to be back.” 

Keith opens his mouth but doesn’t get to speak. 

“Laaaaaance, my man!” 

A girl barrels past him, crashing into Lance’s side. Keith steps forwards but stops when he sees how Lance laughs and holds her steady. 

“Woah, slow down there.” Lance chuckles, putting her back on her feet. 

“Lance! Been looking for you! James and Kinkade are playing beer pong and they wanna challenge you,” she says, voice a little slurred. 

Lance barks out a laugh. “Seems like they didn’t learn their lesson, huh?”

His eyes meet Keith’s and a sly smirk steals it’s way to his lips. 

“Alright then. I’ll play.”

“Aye, aye!” The girl grins and salutes before she turns on wobbly legs. 

“Who was that?”

“Nadia. She’s in some of my psychology classes,” Lance explains. A mischievous glint lights up his eyes when he continues. “Are you up for a game?”

“Beer pong?” Keith huffs out a laugh, raising his brows. “I thought you didn’t drink.”

“Oh, I won’t. You drink, I play.”

Keith snorts.

“Do you plan to get me drunk?”

“Trust me. That won’t happen.”

The confidence in Lance’s voice lights a spark inside Keith’s chest, and the corner of his lips twitches up into a grin. 

“Lead the way.”

* * *

Keith takes a deep breath when they reach the basement. The music is a little quieter here, and people are sitting comfortably on sofas and chairs. There’s a long table dominating the room, a small crowd around it cheering at the players. 

“I’ve never played before,” Keith says, accidentally bumping into Lance’s side. 

“You don’t have to worry about that with Lance by your side,” Hunk suddenly says, raising his cup with a playful smile. 

Lance wears the same expression on his face, and now Keith is really starting to get curious. 

“Lance! Finally decided to show up, huh?”

Keith flinches at the voice, his gaze scanning the room to find a boy in the middle of the crowd, standing at the table. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d want to play me again after the last time,” Lance says, stepping forward with a challenging grin. 

“That was pure luck.”

“You lost four times in a row.” 

“Details,” James says, waving his hand, but there’s an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. “You wanna play? Is Allura drinking for you?” 

“Nope,” Lance says, popping the P. “Brought someone else today.”

He gestures towards Keith who steps up between the crowd, scrunching up his nose. 

Jame’s gaze finds him, and his eyes widen. 

“Kogane?” 

“James.”

“You guys know each other?” Lance asks, eyebrows shooting up as he looks between them. 

“You could say that,” Keith simply says. 

James scoffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “We were in the same military school. That guy always got us into trouble.”

Keith furrows his brows. 

“You couldn’t keep up, that’s all.”

“What did you say?” James spits, taking a step forward, but the tall guy next to him puts a hand on his shoulder. James clicks his tongue, but the tension fades from his posture. 

“Fine. If Kogane is drinking, I’m gonna win for sure,” James says, grinning, and Keith steps forward. 

“Bring it on.”

That has Lance bark out a laugh. “I like that attitude.”

His eyes are glinting playfully when he looks up at Keith and proceeds to roll up the sleeves of his sweater.

“Don’t worry, I got this.”

Keith’s gaze flits up from Lance’s forearms to see a confident smirk that makes his stomach flip.

“Watch me.”

* * *

The first thing Keith learns is that the rules of beer pong are fairly easy. The second thing is that he sucks at it. 

But that doesn’t matter. 

“Fuck!”

Because Lance is killing it. 

“Well too bad,” Lance sing-songs. “Guess that’s another point for us.”

James glares at them as he lifts his cup for the third time in a row. Keith only had to drink twice until now – Kinkade is a lot better than James, but he’s still no match for Lance. 

Kinkade throws the next ball, and it bounces once. Keith reacts in a millisecond, reaching out to slap it across the room. This earns him a loud cheer from the crowd that has gathered around their table.

Keith may not be good at aiming, but he has good reflexes. 

Lance cheers, throwing one arm around Keith’s shoulder to pull him in. 

“Good job, samurai!”

“Samurai?” Keith snorts, raising one eyebrow. 

“Yeah, because you got the moves,” Lance laughs, making a chopping motion with his hand. 

“Will you stop flirting and play?” James yells from the other side of the table. His cheeks are flushed and he’s leaning a little too heavy into Kinkade’s side. A wide grin finds its way to Keith’s lips. 

“Alright geez,” Lance says, rolling his eyes. “Let’s finish this quick, shall we?”

Suddenly Lance turns to Keith, holding out his hand. Keith hesitantly hands over his ping-pong-ball, and his confusion must be clear on his face because Lance laughs. 

“You know what they call me?” he asks, turning so his back faces the table.

“What?”

“The sharpshooter,” Lance says, winks at him, and throws the balls over his shoulder. 

The cheer of the crowd is deafening as Lance hits the last two cups at once, but Keith can’t take his eyes off Lance. 

“Show-off,” he says, the grin wide on his lips. 

“Well, I have to play all my best cards to impress you,” Lance answers, leaning a little closer. 

“Too late for that,” Keith says, leaning in as well. “I already know you’re a nerd.”

Lance laughs, loud and cheerful, his eyes focused on Keith even when the crowd cheers as James and Kinkade down all the drinks on the table. 

“Let’s get some fresh air.”

* * *

Cool air fills Keith’s lungs the moment he steps out on the patio. He can still hear the bass of the music playing inside, getting louder every time someone opens the door. Keith realizes that he has no idea whose house this is. He wonders if Lance does. 

The air is a little chilly, but Keith doesn’t mind. Neither do the other guests who escaped outside, talking comfortably with drinks in their hands. 

“Hey!” Lance suddenly says, and Keith follows his gaze to see Pidge and Allura leaning against the fence. 

“There you are! Did you kick James's butt?” Pidge asks. 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Lance says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Kinkade had to take James home,” Keith adds. 

“Serves him right.” Pidge’s cackle is evil, and Keith snorts. 

Allura steps forward then, leaning into Keith’s side with a playful smile on her lips. 

“Did Lance show off his mad skills?”

Keith returns her grin. 

“Sure did.”

“Hey!” Lance bristles, a rosy color blooming on his cheeks, and Allura giggles. 

Keith could mention that Lance admitted that he was trying to impress him, but Keith keeps that little secret to himself. 

“What are you guys doing outside?” Lance asks, quickly changing the topic. Keith snorts which earns him a glare, but his attention is drawn away from Lance when Allura speaks up. 

“I was thanking Pidge for getting us in contact with the Olkari company,” Allura says, smiling softly at Pidge. “The negotiations are going great, and it seems like my father will be able to keep the shop running.”

“That’s amazing!!” Lance takes Allura’s hand to squeeze it. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

“Thank you.”

Allura’s expression softens. 

“The Olkari company is great, I knew they wouldn’t let you down.” Pidge grins, putting her arms behind her head. 

“It’s all thanks to you though,” Allura says. 

“Pshh,” Pidge makes, waving her off, but there’s a proud grin on her lips. “Praise me more.”

Allura laughs and nudges her in the side. 

“Oh, that’s right.” She suddenly turns towards Keith. “Is everything going smooth with your bike? Coran was very concerned about you.”

Keith blinks at her, his mouth falling open in surprise. 

“Really?”

“The bike is  _ great, _ ” Lance chimes in. “He picks me up all the time, so I don’t have to take the bus.”

“Oh really know?” Allura asks, her eyes glinting. 

“Not all the time,” Keith mumbles and clears his throat. 

“Besides that being disgustingly cheesy,” Pidge says, throwing Keith a pointed look, “I’m glad you don’t have to drive home with that creep anymore.”

The atmosphere changes with just these few words. 

“Is he still bothering you?” Allura asks, voice quiet, and Keith is surprised that she knows about Chad as well. It seems like he’s not the only one who worries about that guy.

“Come on guys. It’s not that bad,” Lance laughs awkwardly. “I haven’t even seen him in the last two weeks.”

“Good,” Pidge huffs, crossing her arms. 

“Lance, if you ever-” Allura starts, but Lance cuts her off.

“I know, I know! Let’s not talk about it. Where did you leave Romelle?”

Allura looks at him for a second longer, but sighs, before her lips curl into a smirk.

“She’s been chatting with Hunk all evening.”

“Really?” Keith asks, grinning down at her in conspiracy. 

“What? Did I miss something?” Lance asks, but Allura only giggles.

“That’s a secret.”

“You two are having secrets already, huh? I see how it is,” Lance says, putting his hands on his hips with a pout. 

“You don’t need to know everything. Right?” She adds, looking at Keith with a wink. 

“Right.”

“Okay, alright! Got the message, I’ll leave,” Lance says, dramatically spinning around. 

“There he goes again,” Pidge groans and rolls her eyes. 

Truth be told, Keith was hoping to have a quiet moment alone with Lance. He’s still waiting for someone to inevitably steal Lance’s attention from him, and he wants to use all the time he can get. 

Lance stops dead in his tracks when the door opens, and suddenly he’s whipping around, a wide grin on his face.

“That’s my song! We gotta dance!”

And before Keith knows what’s happening, Lance has grabbed his hand and pulls him back inside. The music is crashing into Keith’s ears, and he finds himself in the living room where people are dancing, sweaty bodies moving in the same rhythm. 

“Come on! We have to dance!” Lance pulls him closer by his forearm, yelling into his ear. 

“Why?” Keith asks, yelling just as loudly. 

Then Lance grins at him and starts singing along.

“ _ Havana, ohh-na na!  _ _ Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na! _ ”

Keith rolls his eyes, but can’t fight the grin that’s spreading on his lips as well. 

“I can’t dance!” He yells, but Lance is already moving away from him, Keith’s arm slipping out of his grip. 

There’s a heavy tug at Keith’s heart, aching in his chest – but Lance turns when he reaches the crowd, his eyes fixed on Keith as he starts to dance. 

The bass of the song is loud, vibrating through Keith’s body as he watches. Lance moves with ease, picking up the rhythm, and there’s not a hint of hesitation when he starts swaying his hips to the beat. Keith’s heart is beating heavy, eyes glued to Lance’s every move. 

Lance grins at him and closes his eyes as he lets the music guide him. Keith’s eyes follow the dip of his waist, the curve of his hips, and his heartbeat is louder than the music. Lance raises his arms above his head, his sweater riding up, exposing a hint of smooth skin – and Keith is burning.

The feeling curls heavy in the pit of his stomach, tingling and searing. It’s hot on his cheeks, a lump in his throat – Keith doesn’t dare to name it. 

Ocean-blue eyes are on him, cheeks flushed in a beautiful pink and Keith’s heart leaps into his throat when Lance steps forward. 

Lance’s fingers are electricity on his skin when they wrap around his wrist, and Keith can’t fight it when he gets pulled into the crowd. He stands there awkwardly, hands sweaty, heart beating a mile per minute – and then Lance starts doing the chicken dance. 

The laugh that leaves Keith's chest is almost painful, and tears spring to his eyes when Lance starts laughing along, hitting Keith with his elbow as he continues to dance. The music is loud, they are surrounded by people, Lance is laughing – and Keith is doing the chicken dance.

Lance starts laughing so hard, he rocks into Keith, and his own cheeks are starting to hurt from the grin glued to them. Keith is sure they’re getting weird looks, but he couldn’t care less. 

Someone bumps into his back, and he stumbles forward. Lance is still laughing when he holds him steady, and suddenly he wraps his arms around Keith’s neck. 

He pulls him down, tilting his chin up, his breath hot on Keith’s ear as he says: “See? This isn’t so bad, right?”

Keith’s swallows thickly when he tilts his head to answer, hands awkward and sweaty as he puts them on Lance’s hips. 

“I can’t dance.”

Lance laughs then, the sound sending bubbles of happiness up in Keith’s chest. 

“What are you saying! You’re doing great!” Lance yells, and his eyes are sparkling when he leans back. 

Keith is painfully aware of his body and every part of him that is touching Lance. Warm fingers pressing into the sensitive skin of his neck, Lance’s breath on his cheek as he laughs, the bump of their hips when Keith misses a beat. Keith feels dizzy and it has nothing to do with the few drinks he had. 

“Just trust me!” Lance says, and Keith does. 

He lets Lance guide him, following the rhythm of the music and the rapid beat of his heart.

* * *

“Lance,” Keith pants, “I need a break.”

“What?” Lance yells, and Keith groans. 

“I. need. A. Break.” Keith says, his hand on Lance’s shoulder as he leans down to yell into his ear. 

“Oh! Okay!” Lance yells back. The hand on Keith’s wrist is hot and sweaty as Lance pulls him in the direction of the kitchen. No wonder, they’ve been dancing for what feels like hours. Pidge and Allura joined them at some point, but Keith couldn’t take his eyes off Lance. The way he moves is mesmerizing, and the thought of it still sends heat to his cheeks. 

Keith has been thrown off guard a few times this evening, but weirdly enough he enjoys it to the fullest. 

He accepts the drink Lance hands him  – water – and downs it in three big gulps. He exhales loudly, looking down to see Lance grin at him. 

“Thirsty?”

“Shut up.”

Lance laughs, bumping into his side. 

“You sure can dance for someone who says he can’t dance.”

“Um, thanks?”

“You’re very welcome,” Lance giggles. “Are you having fun?”

Keith blinks down at him. 

“What?”

“I’m asking if you’re having fun!” Lance yells, unnecessarily raising to his toes to move closer, one hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“I heard that. Why are you asking? Isn’t that obvious?”

Lance stares at him for a second, face way too close for Keith’s liking. Then he grins. 

“True, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile that much.”

Keith touches his lips and furrows his brows. 

“I laugh all the time.”

“If you say so,” Lance chuckles, patting his shoulder. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

Keith raises his eyebrows when he sees how Lance bites his lips. 

“You look really good tonight!” he yells.

The music decides to die down in this exact moment, and Lance's face turns into a beautiful crimson red when the people in the kitchen cheer and whistle. Keith’s heart is racing, but he still manages to grin down at Lance. 

“Well, thank you.”

“Let’s- Let’s go somewhere else,” Lance croaks, cheeks still burning as he grabs Keith’s arm yet again. 

* * *

They somehow end up in a match of poker. 

Lance had dragged Keith back to the living room, where they were approached by Lotor. And who was Keith to back down from a challenge? 

“Are you winning?” Lance whispers, leaning his chin against Keith’s shoulder to look into his cards. Keith chuckles and tilts his wrist so he can see. He gave Lance a crash course of the rules earlier, but Lance still furrows his brows in concentration when he looks at Keith’s hand.

“You can still join the game if you’d like,” Lotor says, flipping a chip with a smile. 

“No thank you,” Lance replies, squinting at him. “I’m happy being Keith’s good luck charm.”

“And it seems to be working,” Allura laughs, sending Lotor a pointed look. 

“You’re fairly skilled yourself, if I might add,” Lotor hums, raising an eyebrow at Allura and Lance clicks his tongue. 

“That bastard better keep his hands to himself,” he mumbles, causing Keith to laugh. 

“I'm pretty sure Allura can handle herself.”

“Hey guys, remember we’re here to have fun,” Hunk suddenly chimes in.

“He’s right.”

Romelle is sitting right next to him, a rosy color on her cheeks – maybe she had a drink too much. Or maybe it’s just the way Hunk looks at her. 

“I call.”

Axca leans forward, putting her chips in the middle of the table. Keith thought she left with the others, but apparently, she went to see Lotor instead. He would’ve never thought that the two of them are friends. 

“What now?” Lance whispers. Keith rests his wrist on Lance’s knee, tilting his upper body so he can lean closer.

“I’m pretty sure Lotor is bluffing,” he says, keeping his voice low. “Hunk has the worst poker-face I’ve ever seen, so he’s no threat.”

Lance giggles at that, and when Keith lifts his gaze he sees that Lance is looking at him. He clears his throat. 

“I’m not sure about Axca but I’m convinced Allura has a good hand.”

“Of course she does,” Lance whispers. 

“I have four of a kind,” Keith says, so close that his lips are almost touching Lance’s ear. “Which is pretty damn good. There are just a few hands that can beat this one. A straight flush, a royal flush or if someone has the same hand as mine with higher numbers.”

Lance nods, eyes focused on the four Jacks in Keith’s hand. 

“Now we wait until everyone made their call,” Keith says, reaching out to take one of his chips. He easily lets it roll over his fingers and catches it. “And then we end them.”

The look in Lance’s eyes makes Keith’s stomach swoop. It’s like he’s diving into the deeper part of the ocean, dark and unreadable – but so very beautiful. 

“Keith?”

He flinches, sitting upright to look at Hunk who’s grinning at him. 

“Let’s see what you got.”

Keith clears his throat, sends a grin to Lance and puts his hand on the table. Hunk groans, falling back in his chair, and Romelle puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. To Keith’s surprise Axca puts her hand down as well, a frown etched between her brows. 

It’s Lotor who grins at him, slowing turning his hand to reveal four Kings.

Keith curses under his breath. 

“Is that better?” Lance asks. 

“Unfortunately.”

“You were a worthy opponent,” Lotor says, reaching out for the pot – until Allura turns her hand and carefully places her cards on the table. 

Five hearts, neatly laid down in a row. 

“Straight flush.”

Keith barks out a laugh, rocking into Lance who looks at him in confusion. 

“Did she win?”

“Hell yeah,” Keith cheers, sending Allura a wide grin. 

“It’s my first time playing. I was just lucky,” Allura says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“You’re amazing!” Lance cheers and Keith smiles in satisfaction when he sees the look of defeat on Lotor’s face. 

“I have to admit my defeat. You played well,” Lotor says, directed at Allura. “Well, the night is late. I fear I’ll have to take my leave.”

Lance snorts right into Keith’s ear. “What a loser, it’s not even that la-”

Keith turns when Lance stops in the middle of his sentence. 

“What?”

Lance’s expression is blank when he looks up. 

“It’s almost three.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Yes,” Lance giggles, and when he looks up again, his eyes are sparkling with mischief. “Do you wanna stay a little longer? I’ll teach you how to play beer pong and you teach me how to play poker.”

A grin steals its way to Keith’s lips. 

“Deal.”

* * *

It’s almost five when they decide to leave. Keith is swaying where he stands, waiting for Lance to get their jackets. It’s not that he’s drunk, just tired. He leans against the doorframe, closing his eyes for a second. The party is still going strong, and Keith has no idea how any of them are still standing. Some of them aren’t.

Keith blinks his eyes open and sees Lance coming straight towards him. A lazy smile curls on his lips   –   until someone stops Lance by the elbow. Keith immediately straightens up when he sees how the tall guy leans down, saying something into Lance’s ear. 

Lance flushes, leans back and shakes his head, saying something to him as well. Keith's eyebrows are furrowed by the time Lance makes it back to him. 

“Who was that?”

“Oh nobody,” Lance says quickly. “Here.” He hands Keith his jacket, but a weird feeling has settled inside Keith’s chest. 

“What did he want then?”

Lance looks at him and grimaces. “He just asked if I wanted to go home with him.”

Lance’s grip is hot on Keith’s elbow when he takes a step forward with the intention to kill. 

“Woah there! Cool you jets, Keith!” Lance laughs. “He asked me, I declined. He was very polite. No need to avenge me.”

There’s a lopsided but gentle smile on Lance’s lips, and the tension fades from Keith’s shoulders. 

He knows that this is normal. It happens at parties   –   but it still ignites a burning sensation in Keith’s chest. This time, Keith can name the feeling that’s making its way up his throat. It’s jealousy. 

“Come on. Let’s go home.”

* * *

Keith lets out a long breath the moment they step out of the house. The world is quiet, the sounds muffled in his ears. He yawns, hoping that his ears will pop, but nothing happens. 

“Thank god my place isn’t far,” Lance laughs, a spring in his steps when he walks down the stairs in front of the building.

“Thank you for letting me stay over,” Keith says, another yawn escaping him. 

Lance chuckles. “As if I’d let you drive in that state.”

“I’m not drunk.”

“Not drunk, but tired,” Lance says, bumping his elbow into Keith’s side. It steals a chuckle from Keith’s lips. 

“Yeah, as soon as my head hits the pillow, it’s gonna be light out,” he says, underlining the sentence with a swift motion of his hand. 

Lance laughs, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Then his eyes are on Keith and a lopsided grin spreads on his lips.

“So, Keith. How was your very first college party? Did you have fun?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Keith snorts.

“Yes!”

“Alright. I had fun,” Keith says with a soft smile, and Lance throws his hands in the air in a cheer that is way too loud for this time. 

“Shhh, are you crazy?” Keith hushes, but can’t stop the laugh tumbling from his lips. 

“We had a crazy evening, so I can act crazy,” Lance adds, laughing as he leans heavily into Keith. 

Keith shakes his head with a chuckle. “Well, I wouldn’t mind doing this again some time.”

“Oh wow. You’re turning into a party animal.”

“Shut up.”

Keith hesitates for a second and raises his shoulders to fight off the cold night air. 

“You’re the one who goes to a lot of parties.”

Lance hums, putting his arms behind his head. 

“Not that many.”

“Liar. Everyone knows you.”

“I’m just sociable!” Lance says, his voice breaking. 

“Yeah, right.”

“Seriously though, I only go if I know someone who’s tagging along,” Lance shrugs. “Otherwise I’d feel uncomfortable as well.”

Keith lifts his gaze in surprise, taking in Lance’s profile, illuminated by the orange light of the streetlamps. 

“Because you don’t drink?”

Lance turns, a crooked smile on his lips that makes Keith’s heart squeeze in his chest. 

“Yeah.”

Keith opens his mouth, and they both know what he’s going to ask next. 

“Why don’t you drink?”

Lance huffs out a laugh and stretches his arms up in the air.

“Ah~, the dreaded question.”

“I didn’t – You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Keith stutters, grimacing in embarrassment, but Lance waves him off. 

“Nah, I don’t mind if it’s you.” He takes a deep breath and exhales. “My mom is an alcoholic.”

“Oh.”

Lance laughs quietly. “Yeah.”

“I mean, I’m- I’m sorry,” Keith says, looking at his feet. 

“It’s fine. She’s doing better now, didn’t drink for the last three years,” Lance says, smiling, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

Keith stays quiet, watching him as they walk down the empty streets. Lance’s voice is hoarse when he starts speaking again. 

“My mom is a different person when she drinks. It’s - it’s hard to explain. On one hand, there’s my mom that I love, and then there’s this person who says - who said things I wouldn’t even repeat.” 

Keith’s heart is in his throat when Lance looks at him, still smiling but Keith can see the truth in his eyes. 

“My dad left when I was young, so I had to look after the house and support my siblings when she was having one of her phases. When I was younger I couldn’t even handle the smell of alcohol because it always reminded me of those times.”

Lance tilts his head back, looking up into the sky. 

“So yeah, I don’t think I’ll ever be okay with drinking alcohol because of that. Ah, I don’t mind when others drink though!”

He whips his head down at that, hands in the air between them, and the flustered expression on his face makes Keith’s heart melt. “Geez sorry, I didn’t mean to be such a downer.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Keith says, and Lance’s drops his hands to the side with an expression Keith can’t read.

The smile on Lance’s lips is still crooked but honest when his gaze finds Keith’s. 

“I trust you.”

Keith doesn’t know what to say. He never expected Lance, the boy who is always cheerful, to have a past like this. 

The moon shines bright above them, and the chilly air seeps through Keith’s jacket. He steps a little closer, and his hand might brush Lance’s as they walk in silence side by side. 

* * *

By the time they reach Lance’s apartment, they’re giggling again. 

“Shhhh,” Lance makes, a finger pressed to his lips as he opens the door. A loud snoring sound greets them immediately, and Keith snorts. 

This shouldn’t be funny at all, but Lance giggles too, almost tripping over his own feet as he takes off his shoes.

“Is that Pidge?” Keith asks, voice hushed as they step into the living room. 

“Why is she sleeping on the sofa?”

“Why is she snoring like an old man?”

Lance presses both of his hands to his mouth to suppress a laugh, his cheeks comically blown up, so Keith snorts too.

“You can have my bed, I’ll sleep with Hunk,” Lance whispers, and Keith tears his gaze from the girl, sleeping soundly on her stomach. He nods and follows Lance into the hall. 

“Ah.”

Lance stops abruptly, and the air gets knocked out of Keith’s chest when he runs into him.

“What the fuck,” he says, rubbing his nose.

“I can’t go into Hunk’s room.”

“What, why?”

Lance turns, a wide grin on his lips as he points at the door. 

There’s a sock on the doorknob. 

Keith needs a solid second before the implication reaches his mind   –   then his cheeks burst into flames. 

“Oh my god.”

Lance laughs, leaning heavy into Keith’s side. 

“Oh my god,” Keith repeats, and he hurriedly pushes Lance who is laughing louder with every second down the hall. 

“Twenty bucks it’s Romelle.”

“Shut  _ up! _ Oh my god,” Keith groans, hurriedly closing the door behind them.

“You don’t have to be so flustered,” Lance laughs, pressing his hands to his stomach. “I’m sure they’re just sleeping.”

“Yeah, right,” Keith hisses, embarrassment still hot on his cheeks   –   and they burn even brighter when his eyes fall to Lance’s bed. 

Lance must have seen his reaction because he immediately starts babbling. “Oh! If you - I could sleep on the couch if you don’t-”

“Don’t be an idiot. Pidge claimed that couch, there’s no way you can sleep there,” Keith says, even though his heart is trying to escape his body. 

Lance laughs, low and hoarse, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I guess, you’re stuck with me then?” 

“Seems so.”

There’s an awkward silence stretching between them until Lance whirls around. 

“I’ll lend you a shirt and some sweats! Can’t have you sleeping in those stinky clothes.”

“Stinky?” Keith asks, raising his shoulder to smell his shirt. 

“Party smell, you know people and smoke. I’m not letting you into my bed like that. Here.” 

He turns and throws some clothes at Keith.

“I’ll go to the bathroom real quick, you can change here.”

Keith only nods, and then Lance is gone and Keith is alone in his room. His heart is racing, his mind a little hazy as he starts taking off his clothes. He folds them neatly, placing them on Lance’s desk chair. The room is weirdly familiar to Keith, even though he’s only been here a few times. 

He looks around, taking in the movie posters decorating his walls, the fairy light above his bed   – until he gets stuck in Lance’s shirt when he tries to put it on. He freezes, and suddenly he can hear Lance’s voice in his head. “Tiddies too big for the shirt.”

Keith snorts, loud and ugly, and Lance chooses this moment to open the door. 

“What the-”

Keith turns, grinning, but cheeks burning bright. 

“This doesn’t fit.”

Lance closes his eyes, his hands pressed to his lips in prayer. 

“Do you have  _ any _ idea, how hot that is.”

Keith’s lips fall open, his heart leaping into his throat and a breathless sound leaves his chest. 

“Oh my god. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Lance sputters, cheeks a beautiful pink as he flails his arms. “Forget what I said.”

There’s no way Keith can forget what he just said. 

“Here, I’m-” Lance hurries past him, eyes glued to the floor, “I have one of Hunk’s shirts, you can have that one.”

The shirt hits Keith in the face, and he awkwardly catches it with one hand. 

“Thanks,” he says, and Lance only nods, not turning around. His ears are glowing in a bright crimson red. 

Keith isn’t sure if he’ll survive this night. 

“Are you decent?” Lance asks after what feels like an eternity. 

“Yeah.”

“Good because I’m dead tired,” he groans and stretches. It’s now that Keith realizes that Lance is wearing soft baby blue Pjs. He smells good too. 

“Hurry up,” Lance says, gesturing to the bed, and Keith has never felt more out of place when he peels back one of the blankets to crawl into Lance’s bed. 

“Did you put on perfume?” Keith asks, awkwardly patting the duvet once he’s settled. Thank god Lance loves comfy blankets   –   and has more than one. 

Lance snorts, switching off the light, and suddenly Keith is sitting in darkness. 

“Nah, I just washed my face. Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, almost choking on the word when the mattress dips next to him.

Lance sighs, long and exaggerated once he settles under the blanket. 

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Keith’s heart is beating so loud, he’s scared Lance will hear it in the silence between them. There’s no way he’ll ever fall asleep like this. Keith turns, his hair making a soft sound on the pillow. His eyes are slowing adjusting to the darkness and he can make out the shape of Lance’s back. There’s a soft sound, a slow and steady rise of his body. 

Keith almost chuckles. Seems like Lance is a fast sleeper. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His limbs feel heavy, and sleep is tugging at his mind. Maybe he’ll be able to sleep after all. 

* * *

Keith’s eye twitches when a knee hits him in the back. He whips around, holding back a snarl when a hand hits him in the face. 

“That’s it,” he hisses and reaches out to pinch Lance’s arm. 

“Ouch!” Lance yelps, flinching away from him. A low groan leaves his lips, and Keith can see how he rubs his eyes with one hand. “Keith? What’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong is that you’re attacking me in your sleep,” Keith hisses through clenched teeth, and Lance has the audacity to laugh. 

“Shit yeah, should’ve warned you. I move a lot.”

“Yeah,” Keith groans. 

Lance chuckles, his voice hoarse with sleep. 

“There’s only one way to stop me,” he whispers, his voice still slurred, “You gotta hold me.”

Keith’s heart escapes his body. 

“What?”

“You know, cuddle me,” Lance yawns, “Unless you want me to kick you again.”

“No way.”

“Then that’s settled.” 

And before Keith knows what’s happening, Lance lifts Keith’s arm, curls into his side, and lays his head on his chest with a huff. 

Keith is frozen, not moving a muscle, but Lance snuggles closer with a satisfied sound. 

“Here,” he says, takes Keith’s hand, and puts it around his shoulder. “This way I won’t move.”

Keith is going to die. He’s grateful that the lights are out because his face must be the brightest shade of red. Lance is warm in his arms, soft and cozy as he takes long steady breaths.

Keith hesitantly moves his fingers, brushing the soft Pyjamas underneath his touch. Lance twitches, curling a little closer, and maybe   –   just maybe, Keith isn’t the only one who’s nervous. He swallows thickly and gathers all the confidence he ever had to put his hand on Lance’s shoulder and pull him closer. 

Like this, there’s no way that Lance can’t hear the loud thunder of Keith’s heart. 

Keith turns, pressing his chin to the top of Lance’s head. 

He wonders if Lance knows that his heart is desperately trying to reach out to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUH! That was a LONG one JAGSJHGAs I really really REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter! And since this one is so long and there are so many scenes that I would LOVE to hear your thought about, I will list some questions for you to answer if you want to (seriously .. it would... make me so happy,, pleasE) 
> 
> 1) PIDGE AND KEITH: What did you think of these two cuties? Their outfits?? Pidge being all cute and Keith being HOT asjgha  
> 2) Lance showing his skill in the Beer-pong game! WAS HE COOL OR JUST A NERD IN LOVE? MAYBE BOTH? Anyway I learned a lot about beer-pong, had to learn the rules for this LMAO ALSO JAMES I had fun making him Keith's rival, what did you think? Were you surprised? :DDD  
> 3) THE.DANCE. Seriously, I've been dying to write this scene, I had it in my head for so long and I JUST _PLEASE TELL ME EVERY SINGLE EMOTION YOU HAD WHILE READING THIS SCENE BECAUSE ALJKSHKLJHAs Keith, my babe, being a little confused and overwhelmed by his feelings and Lance just being an absolute nerd - please I'm dying tell me what you think  
> 4) It's a small scene but Lance embarrassing himself when he compliments Keith's looks - Were YOU WAITING FOR HIM TO DO THAT? AJHGAJKGHS   
> 5) The POKER GAME: listen here I don't know a thing about poker, I had to read up on the rules but I WANTED TO WRITE THOSE CASUAL TOUCHES: DID YOU ENJOY THAT? DID I BULLSHIT MY WAY THROUGH THE RULES???  
> 6) Also Keith getting JEALOUS at that dude, honestly Lance is way too pretty ... Keith is losing his chill around other people who approach him :3c Do you think that Keith will lose his cool soon?   
> 7) Aaaaand here we go with a serious moment for once. It was important to me to include Lance's family history and explain some of his behavior. Did that surprise you?   
> 8) HUNK AND ROMELLE??  
> 9) TIDDIES TOO BIG FOR THE SHIRT - I had to write this, because I'm thirsty for Keith - did that make you laugh? Could you feel with Lance? Are these two dorks just embarrassing???  
> 10) omg there's only ONE BED - I mean, I can't believe this is the first time I wrote it, but MAN I enjoyed it afsjash Do you think Keith got some rest? DO YOU THINK HE WILL FINALLY ACKNOWLEDGE HIS FEELINGS??? WHO KNOWS?
> 
> Please let me know what you think! If you answer some of these questions, all of them or just keysmash: I love ALL of your comments! Please PLEASE come and talk to me, I'm a nerd who likes to scream with you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! :D What did you think of this first chapter? Did you like the way I wrote their first meeting? What do you think about poor awkward Keith? Do you think these two will meet again? :3c Did you like the overall idea of the fic??? :D HOW WAS THE CHEMISTRY BETWEEN THEM? Seriously I'm so used to make them head over heels in love with each other that it was really hard to write them in this "getting to know each other" phase asjhgas
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :D


End file.
